Sharing
by Emy.Elle
Summary: I know what I have to do when my suspicions are confirmed. Jarlos. Lots of fluff, an ounce or a lot of slash and smut. Just an ounce, or, you know, a lot - maybe. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Walking to the kitchen to get some orange juice I heard voices. They sounded like arguing so I stoped. I don't usually eavesdrop, but, this time, soomething told me to listen. Carlos was arguing with James and my heart sank with every word I heard.  
- Why, man? Why the fuck would you ask her to stay with you? James was furious but keeping his voice low. So I wouldn't hear them, for sure.  
- I'm lonely, James. You know that. Carlos was sounding like a 2 year old.  
- Carlos..we barely find time to be together as it is..why would you..oh, my God! James gasped.  
- What?  
- You love her! It sounded like an accusation.  
- Y-y-yes..I do. Carlos was stuttering. He was nervous. My heart turned to a flea. All of my suspicions were now confirmed.  
- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That was NOT supposed to happen..  
- James..she's amazing, she respects me, she supports me, she takes care of me..she loves me..she's here when I need her..  
- Don't..just don't go there..you know I want to be here, next to you, every single second..you know that..  
- I do..Carlos sounded like he was crying. I dropped to my knees. I knew it. I just knew it. And it hurt. A lot.  
- You know our families, baby..I don't want this..  
- We still have your place..the hope in Carlos' voice made my head shoot up. The love and desire in his words made it clear to me. What I had to do. It was the only solution to keep Carlos happy. I got up from the floor and started to take a step to actually enter the kitchen. James' voice stopped me.  
- No. We don't. James said. I froze.  
-Wh-why?  
- My sister is moving in, Carlos. You know that..  
- I..I..I forgot,ok?  
- Fuck! We don't stand a chance, man! I hate this. I hate the pain. The jealousy. I have no right.  
A loud bang told me James had hit something in frustration.  
- Jamie..  
- Don't call me that! James exploded.  
When Carlos didn't answer I knew something was terribly wrong. The emotions flying around the kitchen hit me dead on in the middle of my chest. I was gasping for air. Before I could even sort my feelings out James exploded again and I found myself reacting on an impulse.  
- I'm out of here! James shouted and opened the back door.  
- YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I called after him as I entered the kitchen.  
They were both instantly frozen. Both had red eyes and I knew they had been crying, but whatever tears they had shed were now instantly dry form the pure shock of seeing me stand there, looking ferocious.  
- Baby? Carlos mumbled.  
I looked him in the eyes. He was terrified. I switched my eyes to James. He was as white as a piece of paper. Terrified to hell and back.  
- How..How..  
- How much did I hear? I finished Carlos' sentence. - Let's just say I heard every word.  
All of the blood drained out of both their faces.  
- Baby..It's not..  
- It's not what I think? I raised my eyebrows at Carlos. - So..you two aren't in love? My voice became gentle. As talking to children.  
They both became porcelain statues. I stepped to James and took his hand, literally dragging him back to Carlos.  
- You're not going anywhere. I told him again. - Carlos needs you.  
- Baby..  
- Carlos admit it. You love James. I looked him square in the eyes.  
- I love you..too..Carlos whispered not even looking me, or James, in the eyes.  
I looked up at James. He was stunned. By my reaction. By Carlos' confession. By all of this. I was in a bit of a shock myself, but, now there was no turning back. I would not allow Carlos to be in pain. Ever. I let go of James' hand and took the last step separating me from my boyfriend.  
- Look at me. I told him. He shook his head like a stubborn child denying me. - Baby, look at me. I said on a gentle tone of voice.  
As he lifted his face to meet my eyes tears were running down his cheeks. I kept my face relaxed.  
- I'm an awful person..Carlos sobbed and shyed his eyes from mine.  
- No, baby, you're not. I told his and held him to my chest. - I love you more than I have words to express. You're amazing! I told him, gently caressing his hair.  
- I don't deserve you. Carlos said and pushed me away ever so slightly. I just held him tighter, turning my head to James. "Help!" I pleaded with him.  
- Carlos. Don't lie. James told him and Carlos' head shot up, eyes wide open. Just a second later he began to cry again.  
- Either of you. Carlos said as he pushed me away - hard. He turned on his heels and left. James wanted to chase him but I put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.  
- What? James retaliated at me.  
- I know how you feel. I can't stand to know Carlos is crying either. But he needs space and we need to talk.  
- About what?  
- Carlos' happiness.  
James calmed down. Apparently those were the right words to get thorugh to him.  
- What do you mean?  
- You love him, just as much as I do. I said matter-of-factly. - He loves us both..as weird as it may sound.  
James was just listening. His arms crossed over his chest. Clearly fighting with himself but seeing the truth in my words, in spite of his obvious jealousy. I understood him completly. I was burning with jealousy myslef, but I had to get over it and do what I had to. Carlos' happiness meant more than my stupid possessiveness.  
- Go on. He told me.  
- Carlos will be misserable if you leave him. James nodded in agreement.  
- So would I..he whispered..I forgot how to live without him. James whispered again, looking at his feet. I put a hand on his forearm.  
- I know. I smiled when James looked me in the eyes, more surprised than anything. - I forgot as well. I love him. Need him like air.  
- Then you won't..  
- No. Never. Plus. Even if I did end my relationship with Carlos that would not fix anything between the two of you. Your families will still remain your families. I know Papa Garcia, remember? He frowns upon how touchy-feely you guys are as it is..I don't even dare to think what he'd do to know his eldest son is in love with another man..A man he considered a brother for years.  
James started to tear up.  
- I know..But..How..  
- Learn to live with it.  
- With what?  
- Each other.  
- What?  
- We - you and me - learn to live with each other. Learn to share Carlos. Hmph..actually..we have been sharing him all along..I said, a bit of saddness creeping up in my voice as I began to crack down.  
- You knew?  
- No. Not for sure. I had a feeling about it. I had my suspicions. A smile here, a touch there..but no..I never KNEW. Carlos has always treated me like a princess..my voice cracked and tears creeped up into my eyes. James just took me in his arms and held my tight. I hugged him back. Tight.  
I could feel his tears on the top of my head. We both cried for a moment, pulled together by out love for the same man.  
- Ok. He finally said. - We share.  
I looked up into his hazel eyes. It wasn't the best idea, it wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't going to be a ride in the park, but for Carlos' happiness we were both willling to put our hearts on the line. I nodded.  
- Lets go to him. I whispered.  
We found him in our bedroom. Suddenly I found myself wondering just how many times had Carlos shared the same room with James. I shook my though away and pushed open the door. Carlos was in the middle of the bed, covered up to his ears. I looked up at James as he took my hand in his when we both sat on the bed.  
- Carlos? I said gently.  
- Baby? James pulled Carlos' covers.  
His face was red and puffy. His chocolate eyes drowning in tears. But he soon stopped as he saw our hands clasped together.  
I looked at James and smiled. He responded to my smile and gave me a barely there nod.  
- We have something to tell you..James started.  
- We made a decission..I played along.  
Carlos froze.  
- We've decided to hook up..James said, a smile playing at his lips.  
- We're both breaking up with you..I couldn't hide my smile.  
Carlos was stunned. He went white.  
- What?  
James pulled me to his lap.  
- Wait. What?  
I snuggled close at James chest. We were now smiling from ear to ear.  
- No. This is not happening..What?  
The we couldn't hold it in anymore. Both James and I burtsed out in laughter.  
- Baby, seriously?!  
- Honey!  
- What?! Carlos demanded yet again.  
- We're pulling your leg! James laughed placing a hand on Carlos' leg and tugging lightly.  
- Big time! I couldn't help myself.  
- We had a talk..  
- We both love you too much..  
- Your happiness is what matters most to both of us.  
- We've decided to share.  
- Stop hidding..at least from your girl..  
- I'll give you your couple time and James will give us ours..  
- Our families will never know..  
- Your fans will never know either.  
I was still on James' lap. He was holding me close with one arm, the other still resting on Carlos' leg. Carlos was frozen.  
- You'd do that? He finally asked.  
- Yes.  
- Yes.  
- For me?  
- Yes.  
- Yes.  
- Why?  
- Because we love you. James and I said as one.  
Carlos got up and kneeled before the two of us, on the bed.  
- What have I done to deserve this? He asked placing his hand on the hand that James was holding mine. His fingers intertwined with ours. My hand in the middle. It fit so well. It felt right. Somehow. In a weird way. It felt right.  
- You loved us. James whispered.  
- You made us feel loved, appreciated, needed. I added.  
- This is a dream..Carlos whispered and flung his other arm around James, pulling us both to him. Tears started to fall again. This time they were happy tears.  
I got my arm around Carlos' waist and muzzled into his neck. I felt James' hand on Carlos' shoulders as I ran my hand up his back. James took my hand as he pressed us all closer together, to his chest. It was the most awkward of positions, but nothing could feel better.  
- Baby, please stop crying..James soothed.  
- Neither of us is going anywhere. I whispered in Carlos' ear.  
He broke our embrace and placed his lips chastly on mine. Gently. Like the wings of a butterfly. Then he kissed James just as lightly.  
My breath held. It was the hottest image I had seen in my life. It lasted only a second but it turned me on to no end.  
Carlos backed up, searching in both our faces. Searching for a sign that his gesture had bothered either of us. He didn't seem to find any because he let out a long, hard breath while looking down at his own hands, clasped tightly on his lap.  
- I love you both so much. I can't even imagine my life without either of you. But I can't ask you to..  
- Carlos..James began on a soothing voice.  
- STOP! They both looked at me wide-eyed. - First: we both love you right back. With everything we've got. We can't imagine our lives without you. If we have to share a bit, then, so be it, but you are part of both of us. Second: you're not asking. This is a decission WE - James and I - made because your happiness is all that matters to the both of us. And, lastly, third..I blushed bright crimson - seeing you two kiss..was the hottest thing I've seen in my life..I said almost whispering with embarassment.  
Both of them gasped. Neither had expected it. But it was the perfect diversion.  
- Say what? James prompted me with the widest of grins.  
Carlos' eyes became hot like a volcano. The color his eyes get only when we're in bed. He swallowed hard.  
- I..I..I mumbled.  
- Say that again. Carlos' voice was low and husky. That could only mean one thing.  
- I loved to see you guys kiss..  
- Like this? James asked me playfully while leaning in and kissing Carlos on the lips. Passionately. Eyes closed. Tongues fighting for dominance. I gasped.  
- Yeah..just like that..I whispered, lust dripping from every sound that came out of my mouth.  
- Baby, I have an idea..Carlos said, addressing James. This will take some getting used to. Carlos calling James "baby" and not me. Jealousy exploded inside of my chest but I quickly stumpped on it, like an annoying bug.  
- What, baby? James asked his..well..our - i guess - boyfriend. His voice betrayed him. He knew Carlos' mind. And, as a matter of fact, so did I.  
- Come here. Carlos told James and began to whisper something in his ear. I heard what sounded like "in front of her" but I could not be sure. James' grin just widened as he turned and captured Carlos' lips again.  
I backed up a little, leaning in on the bottom board of the bed. My view was gorgeous. James had completly pinned Carlos down under his weight. They were both giggling in between kisses, happy to have their moment together. I felt like a peeping-tom or a voyeur, but I could not tear my eyes from them. My jealousy had been quickly forgotten, turned into pure love and lust, but I dared not move. I dared not breathe. They'd remember I was there and I'd ruin everything. I held my breath as I pulled my legs closer to give them room.  
Carlos ran his hands up James back. A moan came from somewhere between their connected lips and I held my breath completly.  
- Mmm, baby..Carlos gasped as James began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. It was a different sound from the ones I knew Carlos made in bed. Completly different. I bit my lower lip hearing him. - Baby, baby stop..time out..he giggled meeting James' gaze. I thought I saw James nod as they both turned to me.  
James got off Carlos who got up and opened his arms to me.  
- Come here, angel. He told me in his bedroom voice. I obeyed. I crawled up to him and knelt by his side, opposite to James.  
My heart was pounding so fast. It was so scary. I had no idea what to expect. What to do. What to say. So I said nothing. Did nothing. But expected everything. And Carlos did not disappoint me. His kiss was soft at first. Then, as soon as his hand found the nape of my neck, he deepened it. I moaned into the sweetness of his mouth. I heard James gasp and my blood began to boil. I gave in to Carlos' every whim and replied to his demands with the same level of passion.  
Soon enough I was pinned down under him, his expert hands roaming my body, his mouth tasting me, his hips grinding against mine. It didn't take long for him to give me a small shallow orgasm. He'd always been able to do that. Neither of us knew how or why, he just did. I arched my body under his in the sudden wave of pleasure and dug my fingers in his short hair.  
- Mmmm..I love it when you do that..Carlos moaned against my collarbone as I came off my high. - Wonder if..He trailed off.  
- Wonder if what? I asked gasping for air, my body already screaming for more.  
- Wonder if anyone can make you feel that..he continued in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. - Someone like James..  
I gasped on spot and shot up from under him. Seeing them kiss, make out, even, was one thing. I knew I had to live with sharing Carlos with James, but..sharing James with Carlos? That I had not expected in a million years. My possessive boyfriend sharing his man with me. Ok, yeah, that sounded weird even in my head!  
- What?  
James ginned. Carlos did the same.  
- I know you like me..that way..James told me. His voice low. Sexy. Damn sexy. His eyes dark. Lustful.  
- I-I-I..  
- Angel, you're stuttering. Carlos grinned as he tucked my hair behind my left ear.  
- I-I-I..  
Carlos moved away. Suddenly James pulled me to him, had me saddle him. I blinked at him in amazement. When did all of this happen?  
- I am going to kiss you now. Carlos will watch us..like you've watched us..like I've watched you..James said looking at me like I was a piece of juicy meat. - Yoou were so right - it was the hottest thing I've ever seen..He brought his face withing a hair of mine. - Seeing you come like that...when Carlos barely touched you..James connected our lips. His kiss was hungry, demanding, consuming. I had no choice - my eyes flew closed as I gave in to him, opened my lips and let him take my mouth.  
Carlos gasped. - So hot..he whispered.  
James smiled against my lips. So did I. I opened my eyes and met James smoldeing hazel gaze.  
- I want you to come for me. He said as he leaned on top of me.  
I looked up at Carlos. He was smiling. I reached up over my head and took his hand in mine as my attention returned to James. I needed to have my boyfriend's touch as his man touched me. James smiled at Carlos, placed his hand over mine, linked our fingers together - the way they had been before - leaned down and captured my lips again. I moaned into his kiss as his erection rubbed against me.  
- For me? I asked full of lust.  
- For you. James replied and moved his hips again. I bucked up against him letting him know I loved the feeling. Soon enough we were fucking with clothes on. With Carlos watching. It was the hottest moment of my life. It didn't take long for me to come again. James just watched me, watched my face, as I came down from my high.  
- You're beautiful. James told me. - I can see why Carlos loves you.  
I smiled and kissed his jaw.  
- And I can see why he loves you. You're perfect. I replied pulling him to me with my free arm and legs. James hugged me back. For a precious moment it was just the two of us sharing more than two people have ever shared before. Our hearts beating as one for the same man. We both looked up at Carlos. At the same time. As one.  
Carlos unlinked our hands and James rolled off of me. He got up, pulled me to him and dropped back on the pillows, with me on top of him, opening his arms. Carlos accepted his unspoken invitation.  
For any other person it would have been weird to share James' shoulders with their boyfriend. But for me - it seemed natural. Fitting. Perfect. Carlos' hand found mine over James' chest. He linked our fingers together.  
- Thank you, angel. Carlos addressed me. He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. I melted under his touch.  
I said nothing. There was nothing to say. We just said there, in comfortable silence.  
- Feels right, doesn't it? James finally said kissing the top of Carlos' head and then mine.  
- It does. I agreed.  
- I love you both so much! Carlos told us both.

_**To be continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since James and Carlos have accepted my crazy plan. I regret nothing!

Since then both James and I have respected each other and allowed one another time alone with Carlos. We've kind of kept away from one another. I don't know if it's because we're accustomed to or for fear of not being able to control our jealousy. Guess a bit of both.

But, again – I regret nothing!

Tonight Papa Garcia added another year of life. We all went by the Garcia place for a nice family barbeque. It was the first time James, Carlos and I were in the same house together after that wonderful night when James held Carlos and I to sleep on his chest. He left that morning before we both woke up, leaving Carlos an "I love you" note and me a "Thank you" one, with a tiny happy face on it. After that time flew by and well... I guess we fell into a routine.

Seeing James today, after such a long time, my heart skipped a beat. I hugged him so tight! Papa Garcia looked twice at me so I had to hug the other guys just as tight saying I had missed them all so much. God! I hate to lie.

When everyone went home Carlos asked James over. He agreed with half a voice. I don't know why he's so scared of me. Now he and Carlos are on the living room sofa, watching some silly TV show while I'm making hot tea for all of us.

Twilight is making the sky outside turn red, purple and yellow and it reflects in the pool. Sydney and Fox are roaming around playing tug-war with one of Sydney's toys. I could watch them play all night long, but my kettle is whistling – it's my new favorite "toy" and Carlos indulges me having tea at this hour.

I can hear them laugh in the living room. James sounds like he's faking. I can't help but wonder what's going on in his mind. I sigh and take the tea to them.

I'm welcomed by the sweetest image – Carlos gently stroking James hair while they're cuddled up watching whatever it is they're watching.

- Thank you, angel. Carlos thanks me as he takes his cup of tea. His hand comes down from James' hair to cradle the cup properly and I feel sad. I liked that image...

- Thanks... James mutters when I hand him his cup. His beautiful hazel eyes are hiding something from me. I can tell. He's nervous. Why?

I settle down next to the couch, at Carlos' feet – the way I normally do.

- No... don't sit on the floor... James begins but I shut him up.

- It's my usual place. I look up to see him getting up from Carlos' side to make room for me. – Sit back down. I smile at him as Carlos draped a hand over my shoulder and I lock my fingers to his. James looks rather lost as Carlos pulls him back to his chest after placing is now empty cup on the coffee table at the head of the couch.

- Baby, relax. Carlos soothes James' nerves.

TV is boring. My head falls back against the couch. My eyes lock with Carlos'. He's signaling me that James has fallen asleep. I smile and get up to bring them a light blanket. It's not that cold outside, but, I've always been a mother-hen.

Carlos smiles at me when I place the plaid over them. I bend over to gently press my lips to his. He gently grabs me by the nape of my neck and pulls me into a deeper kiss. When my back begins to complain of my not so well-thought-of position I break away and sit back down next to him.

We're both watching over James' sleep. He looks peaceful and happy. And gorgeous. So gorgeous. His lips slightly parted while he rests on his boyfriend's... my boyfriend's... our boyfriend's chest. I can't resist the urge and caress a rebel hair strand off his face.

Carlos takes my hand and kisses it.

- Thank you, angel. For allowing me to have you both. He replies to the look on my face.

- It's ok, love. I smile at him then focus my attention on James again.

- What is it, angel? Carlos whispers, not wanting to wake James but needing to know my mind, as always.

- He's hiding something. I reply on the same low voice.

- Why...

- He won't look me in the eye... he won't be in the same room with me... I get the feeling I scare him...

- Angel... you're over thinking things again...

- Maybe... I say and rest my forehead to Carlos' chest. He caresses my head – long, gentle strokes that end someplace down my back. I could start to purr right now.

James stirs in his sleep. Carlos caresses his hair while I lock my fingers to his and gently kiss his knuckles. His skin is so soft. Like velvet against my lips. That thought makes me remember the taste of his kisses and crave him – really crave him.

James' leg goes over both of Carlos' and the plaid. Carlos smiles.

- We haven't slept together in so long... Carlos sighs.

- Do you want me to leave...

- NO! Carlos grabs my wrist. – What I want is to be able to hold you as well...

- Not enough room on here... I gesture at the couch.

- But the bed does have enough room... Carlos whispers in a dreamy tone of voice.

- Wake him up... ?

- Not really...

I stand so Carlos can wiggle his way out from under James. No easy task as he doesn't want to wake the Sleeping Beauty. He finally succeeds on falling off the couch without waking James up. I giggle while he rubs his sore back side. He frowns at me, but that just makes me giggle more.

Carlos puts one arm under James' legs, another on his back and swiftly pulls the sleeping man to his arms. He looks so strong just carrying James to our bedroom like he was as light as a feather. He puts James down in the middle of the bed then remembers that we'll need the blankets.

I giggle more and help him get the blankets out from under James. When we're done and can climb in bed next to him, Sleeping Beauty decides to wake up. Figures!

- Where... ?

- Bedroom. Carlos answers him. We both climb in bed next to him.

- I... I... I... I need to go...

- Where? Why? Carlos sounds like a wounded puppy.

- I just do.

- Why, James? I ask him. His head snaps to me in an abrupt movement.

- You're... I mean... this... I just...

- What is it, James? What aren't you telling us? I ask with a quiet voice, as if talking to a child.

- Nothing... James mumbles while looking away from me, to the hands on his lap.

- Jamie... Carlos whimpers by his side. – What's wrong, baby? Carlos' voice is warm and loving, dripping with hurt over James hiding secrets from him.

I scoot over to the edge of the bed to give them couple time. James grabs my wrist.

- No. Don't leave. I'm the intruder...

I knew it. I just knew it. I swear! I knew he was intimidated by my acceptance of him in Carlos' life. I knew it. I knew it. I God darn knew it!

- James... I say and get back to bed, sit next to him. He's still not looking either of us in the eyes. I grab him by the chin and force his gaze on mine. The depth of his pain sends daggers straight into my heart. He's willing to give Carlos up for me. He knows I hate lies. He doesn't know, however, the lengths to which I'd go to ensure the happiness of the people I love.

- Don't leave. I tell him simply. – I want you to stay. Tonight. Tomorrow. The day after that. And every single day after that. I love you, James. I state and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Both men gasp at my words. Ok... seems that I'm the one deciding where this crazy relationship is going and I've just invited James to basically move in. I desperately need to see Carlos' eyes. To see he's ok with my words, but I can't break eye contact with James. I have to show him I meant every word. Especially the last four. James' pupils dilate and he lets out a long breath.

- I... love you right back... James finally tells me, grabs me by the waist and pulls me in a bear hug like I have never felt before. I feel his whole body shaking. I think he's crying. No – I know he's crying, that was definitely a tear falling on my back.

Carlos hugs us both to him and James completely looses it. He's now crying like a child. He lets go of me and throws both his arms around Carlos' waist, burying his face in Carlos' neck. I look up at Carlos trying to find an answer for James' behavior, but Carlos gives me a "I have no idea" kind of look.

- Jamie, what's wrong? I gently ask, rubbing slow circles in his back.

- I don't deserve you... James sobs. Carlos still has that dazed look on his face.

- Why would you say that, baby? I keep on pushing.

- I shouldn't have fallen in love with you... James confesses to me.

- Oh, baby! Yes, you should have! Carlos replies before I can even think.

James breaks their hug. His tears stop falling, looking at Carlos in disbelief.

- What? James asks his voice still broken from the tears he shed.

- What? I echo James' question.

- There's nothing that can make me happier than knowing you two love one another. That I'm not the single most selfish person on the face of this planet... Carlos trails off in a small voice.

- Angel... don't say that...

- Baby, there's not a selfish bone in your beautiful body. James cuts me off, but I don't mind, for his words are the truth.

- I am selfish. I can't... won't let either of you go. My life wouldn't be complete. I want my life to be complete. I love you both and... Carlos begins to ramble, but I put a stop to it locking my lips to his.

- Stop it. Please. We – I gesture to James and I – WE decided to accept this. You didn't force anyone... I thought we dealt with that a month ago... I sigh.

- Yes, but... since then...

James and I look at each other. He needs to speak up. Carlos won't believe it, if it's just me doing the talking. James knows that too. He takes Carlos' hand.

- Since then we gave each other time to assimilate this new status quo. James looks down at his own hands. – That's not entirely true... I'm the one who got scared... and needed time...

James pauses. I want him to finally say it out loud but decide not to push. It's coming. He takes a deep breath and goes on, even if I can see how hard it is for him to open up.

- That night... James eyes lock on mine. For some reason I begin to squirm under his hazel gaze. – That night I watched you both sleep... hands together... on my chest… so peaceful... I had never felt so... vulnerable… so… in love. It was scary to realize that I was falling for you while holding… James' words freeze on his lips. His hand moves to take mine.

I can feel his anxiety. I give him my left hand and smile. Hopefully it's reassuring. I need him to go on. When he doesn't I push.

- While holding… I whisper. – The love of our lives? I finish for him. James nods but doesn't break eye contact with me. I do – I look down, take Carlos' hand and place it on top of ours. Their fingers link together, just like they did last time we were together, over my hand.

My heart races, my breath catches and I gasp just a little. Enough for both of them to hear. Carlos takes my other hand and kisses my knuckles. I blush bright red as his gentle gesture. "How has this become all about me – we were supposed to deal with James insecurities?" my brain catches up with me.

I turn my eyes on James once again. Carlos lets go of my hand and focuses on James as well. James squirms visibly. He doesn't like our attention on him. Which I find weird because he usually thrives as the center of attention.

- Why did you leave that morning without saying good-bye? Carlos prompts him.

- I couldn't stay. I knew that if I did stay we'd make love and then you'd both know what a mess my feelings were. I needed time. James kept his eyes locked on our linked hands, avoiding both of our eyes, mine and Carlos'.

- What changed?

- That hug you gave me today… gave me hope that it may be mutual… that you missed me… like… like I missed you…

- I did miss you, James. His eyes dart up to meet mine. – So much I can not believe it. We only shared that one night, but… I miss your kisses… your touch… I feel his hands squeeze tighter around mine with every word I say.

- I need to kiss you so bad right now. James whispers. Feels like he's asking for permission. I'm not sure that it's from me, but I nod. He leans forward and I meet him half way.

When our lips meet a shock of electric current passes through my whole body. I've been full of sexual tension ever since Carlos brought James to our bed, but now, now I'm about to explode. I try not to let it out in our kiss and allow James to control it, but, when his tongue finds mine I lose it and attack him with every ounce of passion I've got inside of me.

The connection we share with Carlos becomes too much to bare. I want my hand free to tangle up in James' perfect hair, but Carlos holds on to the both of us as if his life depended on it.

James moans into my mouth. His taste invades my every cell. My brain is paralyzed. My body is screaming to be touched. I ache for him now like I ache for Carlos. It's confusing. It's delicious. It's everything I'll ever want.

I can't breathe anymore. I'm out of air. My lungs are screaming, but my mouth still won't part from his after needing this touch, this taste for a month. A long, long month. Unfortunately, my lungs and James lungs win over our mouths and we part, panting hard, the both of us. James lets his forehead rest on mine.

- That is the hottest image ever. Carlos whispers.

I almost jump up. A small part of me – the part that has fallen head over heels in love with James, had forgotten Carlos was by our side.

- Mhmmm… James confirms while running his free hand through Carlos' hair, pulling him close and kissing him with the same passion he kissed me earlier. The image of the two most gorgeous men on the face of the planet kissing while having my hand in between theirs make me wet on the spot.

I don't even realize that I'm biting down on my bottom lips until I taste my own blood. My hand contracts on its own under Carlos', over James' fingers. They're both lost inside their kiss, but neither lets go of my hand.

Suddenly I find it hard to breathe from just watching them. Who would have thought that a single kiss could make me feel this much – especially since I'm not part of it? When they finally part, their lips are red and swollen. They're both panting like there's no air left in the room. No air. No air is the best description.

I'm left with no air again as Carlos attacks my lips with hunger. He's never been this hungry for my kisses before. He's never demanded so much of me in just one simple touch of the lips. I give in and grant him everything he's demanding of me. When he fists his hand in my hair – just the way he knows I like it – I let a tiny moan escape. My lips part slightly and Carlos possesses my mouth completely.

We kiss for what seems like years on end. Neither of us lets go of James' hand while we do so. But we part our lips too soon. As we do so James takes his hand out of mine and Carlos'.

He climbers out of bed, stands by its side – my heart turns to a flea as I begin to beg every saint I can remember that James would stay – and takes off his shirt. I can literally feel the happiness Carlos is emanating. He's smiling from ear to ear – I know, I don't need to look at him to know.

James climbers back to me with a huge smile on his face.

Before I can realize what's going on Carlos' shirt flies to one corner of the room.

James pushes me down on my back. His smile still in place. His hand travels from the forehead, down the bridge of my nose, to my parted lips – I can't seem to breathe when they're around – down my neck – he pauses, wraps his fingers around the base of my neck and pretends to squeeze. I almost come in pleasure. He can see it in my eyes as well.

James then decides I need a bit of torture in my life – he moves his hand on my right breast and squeezes. I bend up under his touch gasping, looking for some friction. Any kind of friction. His hand moves to my other breast squeezing harder. I moan out loud, biting down on my already swollen lip.

I desperately need to be touched. I need to feel his skin on mine. I need all these clothes to evaporate!

As if he could read my mind Carlos pulls down my shorts, underwear and all, making room for James' hand to slide down my body again. Right to my core. He keeps on torturing me with the lightest, most gentle of touches, when all I need is him inside of me. And NOW!

James moves away as one of his fingers slip inside of me. I buck up into his hand. He slides in another one. I buck up harder. Another finger. I moan in pleasure and give him my body to play as he wants. His fingers move at a torturous pace, keeping me on the edge of an orgasm.

The second James moves away from me, Carlos takes over my breasts, kissing, squeezing, bruising. I don't care – I need more. I grab him by the hair and make him grant me a sultry kiss. Our tongue battle for dominance. I lose our battle as James brings me yet again to the edge of my orgasm only to take it away again.

- Please! I beg them. To no avail.

Carlos' thumbs run over my nipples. James is fingering me to exhaustion. I'm finally allowed to explode. I come hard over James' hand, screaming out unintelligible sounds.

As I recover Carlos pulls off the rest of my clothing then takes off his own pants and underwear. I turn to watch him. He's gorgeous. Perfect. How am I so lucky?

A move to my left side distracts me from contemplating the beauty of my love. James has mirrored Carlos' actions. He's now standing there, naked, just as the day he was born. It's the first time I've seen him like this. He's glorious. Like a Greek statue, only with a better "endowment".

My mouth waters seeing him like that. I want him in my mouth. Since both the men are frozen and I've recovered enough to follow the impulses of my lust, I get up, crawl to James and simply go with my desire. He tastes amazing. My eyes drop closed as I allow myself to enjoy every sensation.

I take him in completely and gain a sound… something between a gasp and a moan.

- Fuck! That's awesome.

His hands come up to push my hair back from my face – which he does – but then he steadies me and begins to buck up in my mouth. I open my eyes to look up at him. He's gorgeous.

- Fuck!

James pushes me away hard. I fall back on the bed, my legs still under me. I'm fully exposed to him. He grabs my knees, pulls me to him and plunges inside moaning out my name. His thrusts are hard, erratic. I can't take much of this and come around him, biting down my lips to hold in a scream of pleasure. He finds his release inside of me.

- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! James falls on top of me. My legs are killing me now. I shove him aside and try to get up. – I'm sorry. There's nothing that turns me on more than a good blow job… He whispers as he's looking at me sheepishly. He finally helps me up to my knees and on my belly. I can not feel my legs from the knees down. – Watch. James orders me as he rounds the bed.

My brain goes into overdrive seeing James hug Carlos and lock their lips in a kiss.

- Seeing you inside my girlfriend like that… Carlos tells him once they part as he's looking down. Even though Carlos' back is turned to me I know what he's showing James. My mouth begins to water. James smiles.

- Show me… He whispers trailing a finger down Carlos' check.

- Get back to bed. Carlos orders. James obeys. Carlos gets something from his night stand. Something pink. I smile knowing it's the lube I bought just last week. We never got to try it out. Guess it will be a long night of firsts.

James gets on his back right by my side.

- You just watch. He orders me as he places a kiss on my lips. I nod and move to my side to give them more room and me a better view.

Carlos crawls up in bed between James legs. I get wet all over again imagining what will happen soon enough. I've never seen two men make love. Why is this so arousing to me?

- Don't touch. Carlos winks at me. I don't know what he means I shouldn't touch. Him. James. Myself?

James pulls Carlos in for a kiss, moans coming from both their mouths. I bite my lip again. My blood is boiling red hot at the sight. I hear the pop of the lube and see Carlos stand on his knees. He puts some lube on his hands with the speed of a snail. It's torture! James is biting his lips as well, silly little noises of need coming from deep down in his throat.

- Please, Carlitos… Please! He begs. I have the urge to touch him, but fist my hands in the sheets beneath me as I'm under orders not to touch.

Carlos puts his hand between James legs and a whimper of pleasure comes from his lips. James turns his face to me and opens his eyes to meet my gaze. The lust, the pleasure, the love inside his hazel eyes blows me away. I want to touch him. It hurts to keep to myself and all this beauty is spread out in front of me – two inches away!

James' breath catches as Carlos keeps moving his hand between his legs. His eyes close and pain takes over his beautiful features. James grabs my hand and squeezes. I squeeze back.

- Relax, baby… Carlos soothes him.

- It's been too long… I can hear the pain in James' voice. I want to do something, but, my orders…

I look down. Carlos still has that hand between James' beautiful long legs. The other on that delicious cock, moving up and down and up and down and up and down… I'm hypnotized. My mouth is drooling. Up and down. Up and down. I lick my lips.

- Please, baby, do something…

Carlos does. The pain in James' face fades away for a while, but then it's back and he's gasping for air, squeezing my hand like he'd want to break my bones.

- Promise… he whimpers. - Promise me… you'll never again… let this much time pass… His head shoots up to look Carlos in the eyes. Carlos bends down and kisses him roughly, while keeping both his hands busy on James' lower half.

- I promise.

- Then stop wasting time! James orders and Carlos obeys. He gets more lube – this time on his own cock and I watch wide-eyed, mouth open, drool dripping down my face, as Carlos possess James, slowly, painfully.

I swallow hard ad squeeze James' hand in return. He's in pain again. I'd do anything to stop his pain. His eyes open.

- I need…

I don't let him finish. I know what he needs.

- On your knees. I order Carlos. He obeys. I get on my own knees and take James in my mouth again. Both men moan their pleasure. I close my eyes letting this taste invade me again. Delicious. Even with my own traces on him, James is still delicious.

A hand slips inside of me as Carlos begins to move inside of James. I let Carlos dictate the rhythm and match him. James is quiet. I want to see him. I open my eyes but only see Carlos staring down at me, licking his lips.

- Fuck, that's so hot. He tells me, his voice low, dripping with lust. "I'll show you hot!" I think as I decide to tease tem both a bit.

I lock eyes with Carlos.

I take my mouth off of James with an audible pop. James whimpers. I lick up his length. Carlos thrusts harder. My tongue draws circles on James head. James moans loud. Carlos is now thrusting like there's no tomorrow. The hand inside of me has stopped. My teeth graze James tip. I can feel he's close – that vein under his cock it throbbing hard. Carlos has lost control by now – his hands dig deep in James thighs, his cock trying to find release. James slaps my ass. I yelp and swallow James completely.

That does it. James comes hard, bucking up into my mouth, his seed running down my throat, a loud scream turned moan coming from deep inside him. Carlos comes as well, his whole body thrusting into James. He can barely hold his position. I get up on my knees and Carlos collapses on top of his lover.

I smile wide watching them. I would have never thought I'd be a part of THIS.

Their breathing slowly returns to normal and Carlos gets off James. His head rests on James' shoulder. I'm still kneeling by James' waist. I can't get enough of them together like that. It's just beautiful.

- Baby… James calls me to his chest. I go and take my place. My hand linked with Carlos', my leg on James', fighting for room with Carlos, in between James' legs. Lucky he has such long legs.

- Angel… that was…

- Something to be repeated? I offer.

- Definitely! They both answer me with the biggest of smiles.

- Sleep? I offer again. They both nod. I get up and James frowns at me. I get a light plaid and throw it on top of them then snuggle back in my spot. Carlos uses his last bit of energy to raise his head and kiss my lips. I reply eagerly.

- Forgive me, angel… I'm spent… That was…

- You can owe me one. I wink at him. – Now rest.

They both listen to me and drift off into restful sleep. I watch them for a while but soon follow their lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys! I kinda missed this story. Hope you like it.**

**I'm feeling like it can grow into something nice. I'm already planning on another chapter. Maybe a little Kendall and Logan in there too... who knows?**

**Love you guys, so - review, maybe?**

**Hugs!**

The next morning I woke up to find James sleeping peacefully on Carlos' side of the bed. My… our man was nowhere in sight. I watched James back moving slightly as he took each breath. He was clutching on to Carlos' pillow the way I did when Carlos would have to go to work in the mornings and I'd still be allowed to be a little lazy.

I took a chance and caressed James' bare back, right between his shoulder blades. He stirred a little, but did not wake, so I dared kiss his spine, gently, before getting out of bed and stretching my aching muscles.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick but very hot shower to get me started with my day. When I came back to the bedroom, wrapped up in my favorite huge, fluffy, purple towel, James was still sleeping just as he was when I had gotten out of bed. I smiled to myself realizing that such beauty was within my reach.

I got dressed quickly, pulling on some shorts and a T, getting ready to go for my morning run. Now all I needed was to go find Sydney and Fox, take them with me for company. As I was creeping out of the room James woke up and scared the shit out of me causing me to squeal at the sound of his voice.

- Morning, baby.

- Oh, my fucking God! James! You scared the SHIT out of me!

James giggled, stretching in the middle of the bed, resembling a really large, delicious kitten. As he moved the plaid moved lower on his body, exposing his perfectly shaped chest to my greedy eyes. I swallowed hard.

- I deserve at least a good morning kiss for the way you're eye-fucking me right now. James teased me.

I blinked fast, moving my eyes to the smirk on his face.

- Well, I wouldn't be eye-fucking you, if you'd have more shame and cover yourself up. I replied, folding my arms to my chest, pretending to pout, but really trying with every cell in my body to calm my heart rate down.

- So, where's my good morning kiss? James purred. I shied, pretending to be upset while I started walking towards the bed. I placed an arm on the bed next to him and leaned down to place a kiss on his left cheek. Except Sleeping Beauty had other ideas. He gently nudged my arm and made me fall with my lips square on his. I tried to move away, but James moved his hand behind my head and kept me there, moving his lips lazily against mine. I finally gave up and kissed him back. We didn't deepen it, but it did last a while. And it felt more than delicious.

He finally allowed me to break away.

- Now, I'm going to have a good morning. He purred, placing a little kiss on the tip of my nose, allowing me to straighten my back.

- You're nuts. I caressed a strand of hair out of his eyes. – I'm going for a run. Just wanted to find Syd and Fox to take them with me.

- Carlos took them out for their walk when he left this morning.

- Left?

- Yeah. He got a call to go shoot some scenes for the new episode.

- Why didn't he wake me up? I pouted. For real this time. – Wonder if he ate anything before he left…

- He didn't want to disturb your dreams and I made him a couple of salami sandwiches he took with him on the ride there and a cup of coffee.

- That's not a proper breakfast…

- Don't worry, baby, he'll be fine. We have food at our disposal on the set too.

- Yeah… yeah…

I got up somewhat sulking and went out the room. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of orange juice. I had no idea why I was so upset. Yes, since I had moved in, Carlos and I had gotten into a little routine that implied me making Carlos' breakfast every day. It was one of my favorite things to do – make his breakfast as he'd watch me. Then I realized. I was jealous. I leaned back on the kitchen counter to steady myself under the wave of feelings. Yeah, I was jealous. I wanted that little time to remain ours – Carlos' and mine. Apparently I had no problem sharing Carlos in bed, but take my breakfast time away and I turn into the Incredible Hulk. I shook my head, placing the glass on the counter, next to me, before rubbing my temples.

- I am insane… I whispered to myself, closing my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and smelled James before feeling his embrace.

- I didn't know… He whispered, rubbing my back. I hugged him back.

- I'm so obvious…

- You are. And I'm sorry.

- You didn't know. Hell – I didn't know it meant so much to me…

- I'll…

I pushed James away a little so I could look into his eyes.

- You'll nothing. I'll get over it.

- You shouldn't have to…

- I do have to. It's the only way we – all 3 of us – will work.

James remained quiet. So did I. Felt like a trance where we could both share our deepest worries. We snapped out of our little trance when Fox started barking by our feet. James bent down and picked his puppy up. Fox licked his face and James giggled.

- Morning, Foxy. He chirped in that little voice he used only with his pup.

I caressed Fox's head and moved away from too much cuteness.

- You want breakfast? I asked James, trying to hide away a few stray tears, looking in the fridge - for what, I had no idea.

- Yeah… Pancakes? James asked with hope in his voice.

I grabbed the milk and eggs, feeling happy I now had a reason to keep the fridge open.

- Sure, no problem. I replied.

- Where's the mix? James asked me placing Fox back on the floor, moving to the sink to wash his hands.

- Mix?

- Pancake mix…

- Oh, that crap?! We don't have anything like that. I always make pancakes from scratch. Trust me – they're MUCH better!

James' eyes went wide.

- Seriously?

- Yeah. Which is your favorite kind?

- Emmm… chocolate chip? Or… maybe… berries?

- How about I make half chocolate chip, half wild berries? If you get me the berries from the fridge, that is… I teased.

James almost jumped to the fridge in happiness.

- I hadn't had homemade pancakes in ages! He almost squealed while grabbing me the wild berries.

- Wash them? I asked and he did.

I worked on breakfast for a little while after sending James and Fox to play out by the pool. Carlos had taken Sydney with him to work. I found that I missed her presence around me. I sighed and made James a bunch of pancakes, playing around with shapes and colors. I had a feeling he would like happy smiling faces made of berries. I smiled while putting his plate on the table.

- James. Breakfast is ready. I yelled out the back door.

James looked back at me with a childish smile, missing Fox jumping up on him. That caused him to lose his balance and fall face first into the pool. I gasped for air than started to laugh from the bottom of my heart as James' wet and incredulous face came out of the water.

- FOX! He screamed. The dog yelped, jumping up and down, by the side of the pool. – And you – STOP LAUGHING! James screamed at me, pounding the water, causing water to splash around him and me to laugh louder as I walked back inside the house to grab him a towel.

When I came back with a pool towel for the outraged man I had to cater to this morning, James was standing by the table, looking down at his breakfast. He heard me come in and turned.

- You made this? I nodded. – For me? I nodded again and handed him the towel. – Dinosaur?

- Yup. I replied while he was drying his hair.

- You're unbelievable. He told me and kissed my cheek.

- I know. I shrugged and signaled him to sit down.

He did and dug in before realizing I wasn't eating.

- You're not eating? He asked with his mouth half full.

- Charming. I went back to the kitchen counter and grabbed my own plate.

- Only two?

- Yup.

- But I have…

- You're a big boy, you need nourishment. I patted his arm.

We ate quietly. It made me really happy to hear the little appreciative moans James would emit with every bite he took.

- If you feed me like this every morning, I swear I'll love you for ever!

- You're easy to win over. I giggled.

- I am. James shrugged taking his plate and mine to the kitchen sink and cleaning up.

- You clean too? Wow! You really are perfect, aren't you? I asked him only half joking.

- Guess I am.

I rolled my eyes at his smugness. But, I have to admit, that made him even more appealing.

- So, why is Carlos on the set and you're not?

- They wanted to re-shoot some of his scenes. Wrong lighting or something stupid like that. Ciara is with him. And so's Tanya. Neither of them liked it.

- Working on Sunday… That sucks! Aaaand… emmm… what are your plans for today?

- None. I want to wait for Carlos to come back before… James trailed off, his head falling a little between his shoulders. I watched his movements.

- Before?

- Last night you said…

- That I want you here every single day.

James turned to ace me while drying his hands off on a wash cloth.

- You still want that?

- Yes.

- Why? James sat down next to me, looking me in the eyes.

- Carlos is happier when you're here. So am I.

- Baby, I…

- James, look. This is, ultimately, Carlos' decision, not mine. But it is what I want. What I really want.

James surprised me, lifting me up and placing me in his lap, hugging me closer to him.

- I want that too. I just… don't know what we could tell our families for this to happen.

- Yeah… we'll think of something… if Carlos agrees…

- If Carlos agrees to what? Carlos' voice came from the kitchen door, Sydney almost flying outside to play with Fox. I jumped off James and flung myself in Carlos' arms, kissing his lips.

- Morning baby! Why didn't you wake me up when you left this morning? I scolded him.

- Thought I'd be back before you woke up. I just had one scene to shoot. Carlos kissed my lips, holding me close to him. – What do I have to agree with? He asked James as he held my head to his neck, caressing me gently.

- What the little lady was proposing last night…

I moved my face so I could see James. He was looking at me, asking for help. I moved my head to look at Carlos and smiled up at him.

- To agree with James moving in with us. I said with a bravery I did not recognize.

Carlos met my eyes.

- You want that? I nodded. Carlos looked at James. I saw Carlos begin too smile as James most likely nodded as well. – You're sure? Carlos asked the both of us.

- Yes.

- Yes.

- Then I'm ok with it. Carlos smiled, kissing me. A rough but still chaste kiss. I heard James move and when Carlos broke our kiss I felt James' body against mine. Before I could even blink I found myself pressed against two kissing men. And I had thought I had seen the sexiest thing last night when they were making love? Boy, how wrong can one person be?

When they broke apart they were both smiling. I let my head fall on Carlos' shoulder.

- What do we tell our families? James asked.

- I have no idea. Carlos giggled in James' arms. Boy, were we lucky James had such long arms!

- How about we don't tell them yet and you just move in? I proposed. Both men looked at me in awe. – Well, you're here most of the time anyway – for a reason or another. Just bring clothes and such. You'll be sharing your bedroom… I began to dream out loud.

- That's an idea…

- Take you home to bring some clothes? Carlos asked James, his voice full of hope.

James nodded. Carlos broke away from the both of us, giddy like a child. James' arms rested on my shoulders, pulling me to him.

- Go. I whispered. – I'll make room for you upstairs…

- You're not coming?

- No. You need space for your stuff…

- I can put my clothes in a guest room.

- No. When we'll get visitors we'll need that space to be free. Especially if we're not telling your families. James nodded, knowing I was right. – Is your sister still living with you?

- She left a couple of days ago… You remembered…

- Of course. I remember everything about the people I love. I smiled, squeezing his hand.

James kissed my head.

- Thank you. He said lifting my face to his.

- Anytime. I smiled up at him.

He let go of me and followed Carlos to his car. I watched them get in the jeep and drive away. They were both acting like children. I smiled, shaking my head while going upstairs, following both our dogs. I worked for a few hours re-arranging clothing and toiletries to make room for James in our lives.

When that was done I busied myself with making lunch. I didn't dare think of how much time had passed since they'd left, for fear of jealousy. I knew exactly what those two would be doing and it was a little painful to know I wasn't included this time. That's what got my jealousy up – not that they were… together, but that I wasn't included. But I quickly pushed my thoughts to the side and recommenced working on Carlos' favorite dish.

When they came back James had only one huge travel bag with him. Him and Carlos were giggling like children.

- Angel? Carlos called out to me.

- Kitchen.

- Hi! His head popped into the door, James' popping above him.

- Something smells heavenly. James sniffed at the air.

- I know. I replied, full of smugness. – Now go put your clothes away. I think you have enough room.

- Yes m'am! James replied, standing as if in front of a drills officer, literally marching out of the kitchen, but running up the stairs two at a time, dragging his bag, screaming at Fox to get out of his way.

- He's hungry! Carlos said pointing a thumb over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

- Bet you are too… A taste of jealousy rolled off my tongue.

- Angel – I know this is hard for you…

- It was my idea, remember?

- Even so…

- Don't apologize. I'm just… feeling a bit left out… I sighed.

- Left out…

- Yeah… I guess…

- You wanted to stay behind.

- But it took you a long time to pack one suite case… I whined as Carlos wrapped his arms around me.

- We… emm… were…

- Distracted?

- I guess… Carlos smiled and turned a bit red-ish.

I punched him in the arm.

- You both owe me! Big time! I turned around in Carlos' arm, to take care of the food. Carlos giggled and kissed my shoulder. Then my neck. Then behind my right ear. I shivered in pleasure. Another kiss on my neck and he let go of me.

- I'll set the table?

- Yes. Please. I said trying to get a hold of myself. "The man knows how to turn me on with too much ease! I need to fix that." I thought, deviously.

Thirty minutes later we were having our first meal together. Laughing and enjoying each other's company, Fox and Sydney at our feet with their bellies full.

- So, what do you guys wanna do after lunch? Carlos asked.

- Sunbathe! I haven't been able to do that in such a long time… James replied simply getting up to find a towel, not even bothering to clean up his own plate.

- Hey – mister! I yelled after him. Plate. Sink. NOW!

- Tyrant! James stuck his tongue out at me but took his plate to the sink before heading up to get his towel.

Carlos got both his plate and mine and took them to the sink. I followed him carrying our wine glasses.

- He's giving us a bit of alone time, you know.

- I know, Carlos, I know. I smiled.

- So – what do YOU want to do?

- I did miss my run today… Feel like jogging?

- On a full belly?

- Yeah…

- Oh-kay… If that's what you want…

- Bring Syd?

Carlos nodded, put the dishes in the washing machine, got Sydney's leash on and came with me for my run in the park. It felt great to have them by my side. We didn't talk much for the hour it took me to run my daily trail. Carlos kept his pace down to match mine. When I felt I had had enough running we decided to walk a bit. Hand in hand, with Sydney by our side, like to teenagers in love. We spoke of everything and nothing, got ice-cream and acted like we did on our very first dates together.

- The only thing missing is a Farris wheel. Carlos whispered in my ear referring to our silly first date.

- Yeah… don't make me remember that.

- Why? It's one of my favorite memories of ours.

- You know heights scare me. I turned bright red.

- Yet you have no issues with airplanes.

- I don't see that as height. I just imagine I'm in a train…

Carlos giggled at my statement.

- I can never beat your logic. But still… I loved how cute you were cuddling up close to me in that chair…

- I'm still embarrassed about that…

- Don't be. It was cute.

- Yeah – yeah! I replied as we walked out of park, making our way home.

Felt… emm… interesting to find James there, fresh out of the shower, water dripping from his hair, welcoming us home with a dazzling smile.

- Hey, baby! Carlos greeted him, closing the door and pecking his lips.

I wasn't sure how to react. James solved that problem for me, snaking his arm around my waist, pulling me into a light kiss.

- Hi. Had a nice run?

- Yeah. We did. I smiled back up at him.

- That's why I'm now in a desperate need of a shower. Carlos announced walking up the stairs.

- Me too. I replied, looking up at James.

- Dang – I just finished mine… He replied my quiet question.

I mouthed a "thank you" as I followed my man right into the bathroom.

- Need help washing your back? I asked walking into the shower after Carlos just a couple of minutes later, wrapping my arms around Carlos' waist and pressing my chest to his back.

- Always. Carlos replied, leaning into my embrace.

I kissed Carlos' neck, still tasting the sweat he'd worked up earlier, while moving my hands over his abs.

- Angel…

- He won't come up. I whispered in Carlos' ear. – He knows, baby.

Carlos gasped for air and turned to face me.

- Why is that so arousing? He asked, rubbing his almost-full-hard-on on my lower belly.

Instead of an answer I dove in for a sultry kiss to which Carlos replied gladly. His hands went to grab my behind and push me against the shower wall. Water was dripping heavily on both of us, making us slippery. We kissed as if our lives were at stake. My hands went from Carlos' hair to his upper arms, while his moved from kneading my ass to my breasts. His lips trailed down my jaw and my neck until they found my nipples.

I cried out in pleasure as Carlos sucked and bit down on my nipples. He didn't stop until I began to hurt in the most delicious of ways. My legs were slowly turning to boiled noodles as my lover knelled down in front of me, putting one of my thighs over his shoulders, diving his tongue inside of me. Moans and whimpers were leaving my lips one after another. I had lost track of reality feeling Carlos' fingers inside me, filling me enough to drive me over the edge, but not enough to completely satisfy me.

- Baby… I nmm… need mm… more... I tried to tell Carlos, pulling at his hair.

Carlos slowly got up, my leg falling to the wet shower floor, and kissed me roughly. I tried to reply, but I had no strength left.

- Turn around for me… He whispered in my ear, his hot breath arousing me again. I did what I was told, bracing myself against the wall, desperately trying to find a way to hold myself up. Carlos ran a hand down my back and I shuddered in spite of the hot water batting my skin. He parted my cheeks rubbing himself on me. We both moaned as he slipped inside of me. It felt more than delicious.

He moved inside of me slowly. I could feel every inch of him inside of me. Hitting me just right with every single thrust. I bit down on my lip, unconsciously trying to keep my moaning down.

- Wanna hear you come for me. Carlos demanded.

I could do nothing but comply. I moaned and whimpered my way through another orgasm, feeling my walls clench hard around his thick length. Carlos moved deeper inside of me, but just barely, allowing me to feel everything, ride out my wave of pleasure. When I came down he pulled out of me completely. I whined and whimpered at the loss, but Carlos just turned me around in one swift move.

He grabbed my thighs and made me saddle him as he pushed right back in. I let out a moan of gratitude, feeling complete once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our lips together.

- So good… Carlos breathed out, our lips still connected, as he kept moving faster and faster.

- Fill me. I asked of him, fingers clawing at his back, nails digging into his shoulders.

Carlos moved faster, moving his lips to my neck. As he sucked on my sensitive spot I came again. Hard. I couldn't breathe. Then I felt him lose it, moving impossibly fast inside of me, shivering hard, pulling me closer to him. I felt his orgasm like it would have been my own.

Carlos' legs gave in and he slowly slid us both down to the shower floor. Water was still dripping down on us, him still inside of me, both of us trying to remember how to breathe again.

- I love you so much, my angel. Carlos whispered, looking me in the eyes.

- I love you too, Carlos. I breathed out, kissing his lips.

We staid like that, in each other's embrace, simply kissing, forgetting that he was still inside of me. It felt so right. I felt complete. It was our own little magic bubble. Until…

- Guys, are you ok in there? We both giggled. – I can understand everything, but a three hour shower is a bit much. James teased opening the door.

Truth be told I was a bit numb and sore from being in the same position for a while now.

- We're just thorough. Carlos replied as James shamelessly entered the bathroom.

- Nice view. James' eyes racked over both of our naked bodies. The reaction in him was visible. – But I'm alone and bored. So – finish up already. I need attention. He stumped his foot down a little.

Both Carlos and I smiled at the sight of a grown man acting like a child.

- Five minutes fast enough for you? I asked in a soft voice, as if really talking to a child. I realized that, for some reason I used that voice a lot with him.

- Perrrrrfect. He purred and walked out of the bathroom with a really visible half erection.

- He's something else. Carlos shook his head.

- But that's why you love him. I replied kissing his lips.

- Actually, that's why you both love me. James piped in from the bedroom.

- James!

- James!

- Going! He left the room laughing.

- He's right though. I admitted after we heard the door close after him.

Carlos smiled as I got my legs under my own body to lift myself up from his lap. As I did so Carlos slipped out of me and I felt empty and incomplete. Carlos saw a little change in my face.

- What's wrong, angel? He asked me pulling me up back in his arms.

- I feel so empty. I blushed.

He simply kissed me and grabbed the shower gel. We washed each other then dried one another off before walking to the bedroom to find fresh clothes.

- Angel… emm… where…?

- Yours are in the second drawer, baby. I giggled. I had to make a bit of room for Jamie.

- But you moved everything around…

- Yes…It's hard to divide everything by three, babe.

Carlos sighed deeply.

- I know it's hard with your OCD and all, but, he's worth it, isn't it, baby?

- Yeah… Carlos sighed again and shook his head.

I helped him find his shirts and pants. We both got dressed and went down to find James and pay him the attention he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: this is a shorter chapter but I packed it with smut. Thing is that, with this story I could not stop! For some reason I just could not stop! Next chapter may hold a little surprise. Maybe! **

Life as a threesome – I have to admit – is fun!

Carlos takes the dogs out for a morning run, James takes them out at night and I take care of their feeding schedules – because, of course Fox has a schedule and a diet. I wasn't even surprised when James first told me. After all, he is James' dog!

Carlos said he's in charge of cleaning – God bless is soul – that's my most dreaded chore! James took over pool cleaning duties. Can a girl ask for more? I think not. I took charge of laundry – more to make sure that white clothes remain white than anything else – and the kitchen. Not that my boys can't cook, but I prefer my meals not burned, thank you very much! I learned that the hard way, one night when I came home from a girls' night out and found that a hurricane had been in the kitchen, leaving behind dirty pots and pans with hints of burnt meals on their bottoms. I wanted to scream at my boys, but their apologetic faces while they told me they had wanted to make me a surprise but got lost in recording a new song made my anger dissipate and I ended up laughing and cleaning after them.

As for their families – I still have no idea what, if anything, my boys had told them about our living arrangements. Honestly I could not care less. The happiness permanently etched on both of their faces is the only care I have in the world. My little crazy, deranged "family".

Months passed like they were ever there. I swear I don't get how people just did not pick up on the fact that James is living with us and just leave us alone. I just don't. I'm not complaining but it's inexplicable. I mean, yes, paparazzi fill the internet with pictures of my boys walking the dogs and rushers are sipping Jarlos more than ever, but none of that tipped their families off. Again I ask myself how can that be. What reason had the boys found for James being here with us all the time? And again I calm myself down – it all does not matter, as long as my men are happy.

December came around and didn't bring anything good with it. James went to meet and be with his parents for Hannukah week. Neither Carlos nor I could get any rest from missing him so badly. It felt nice to have Carlos all to myself, but it felt wrong too. I wish I could explain.

Carlos and I even tried making love. That idea rapidly turned to just making out and cuddling in front of the TV trying to get tired enough to sleep through the night. Nothing felt right without James. Even Sydney was restless without Fox.

The week dragged on. To make time go faster Carlos and I did our Christmas shopping early. We ended up buying half a mall, laughing and giggling the whole time. The second we got home, though, our cheer kind of went away. We put each other's gifts and James' gifts away then deposited the rest of them safely away in the cupboard and simply sulked around the house all over again.

The night that James came back all of us were a ball of nerves – yes, Sydney too, she'd picked it up from Carlos and I. I had cooked up a storm and Carlos had bought the whole flower shop getting the house ready for him. James would never admit to it out loud, but he a fool for silly, sappy, romantic gestures like that.

I look up at the clock. 6 PM. James should be here any second now. He convinced us not to pick him up from the airport. It's probably the best idea as all I want is to get to kiss him already. I know Carlos is the same. A simple hug would just not be enough.

I finally hear the front door opening. Fox comes into the kitchen yelping in happiness, running for the pool where he knows Sydney will be. All I really see is a blur of dark fur running as James' calls from the hallway:

- I'm hooome!

I've never heard a more beautiful statement. I rush from the kitchen to greet him just in time to see Carlos almost fly off the stairs right in James' open arms. James catches him, wrapps his arms tightly around his waist, giggles and kisses Carlos on the lips. Hard. Passionate. Needy. I let them have their moment, leaning against the hallway wall. They're lost in each other. I can't help but smile. I had missed this image so much. They finally part, a sigh of happiness escaping from somewhere in between them.

James straightens his back and lifts his eyes to me. A smile tugs at his lips as I mouth a "hi" without moving from my spot. Carlos is clinging to James' waist like a little monkey. James rests his cheek on Carlos' head as he mouths back "hi" to me, opening his right arm to welcome me into his embrace, next to Carlos. I step forward. As I enter James' embrace Carlos lets go a little and puts his arm around my waist as well. I cling to them both, happy to once more breathe in James' scent.

We stay like that a while until one happy little puppy breaks the magic, yelping at our feet, jumping up on Carlos and I, asking for food and water. Carlos giggles and picks Fox up. He takes the little devil to the kitchen to feed him, giving James and I a moment to ourselves. James doesn't waste our time and simply kisses me. Sweet. Gentle.

I move my lips to his. To his soft, plump lips I've missed so much. I sigh into the kiss and James deepens it. I melt, threading my fingers in his thick hair. I allow James to control our kiss as he presses my body flush to his, his hands moving to cup my ass. He knows that dries me insane in pleasure. His simple action causes me to lose the little control I have left over myself and crush him against the wall. He gasps in surprise while I kiss him again, harder this time, my hands roaming all over his wide, perfectly toned chest.

My lungs are screaming for air, but I don't really care.

- I've missed you. I tell him, keeping my lips just half a millimeter away from his.

- We both have. Carlos' voice comes from behind me, hot and heavy with lust.

- I've missed you both.

- Upstairs? Carlos asks, reaching a hand to James who simply nods. He gently pushes me away from him only to grab my hand and Carlos', pulling us upstairs, to our bedroom.

James sits on the bed instructing Carlos and I to kiss, show him what we did while he was away. Usually he's not in charge. Feels different. I like it.

Carlos pulls me to him. I give him full control, succumbing to his kiss. He pulls my hair just the right way for my eyes to roll back into my head and my senses to go fuzzy around the edges. His lips move to my neck as he pulls my hair harder and I moan. I can feel a hickey forming where Carlos' lips are sucking me and another moan escapes my lips.

Carlos roughly pushes me on the bed. My body bounces back up a little. When it stops I prop my body on my elbows and watch Carlos slowly taking his shirt off. I lick my lips in anticipation. Carlos steps closer to the bed, but instead of saddling me he pushes James down next to me. James gasps in surprise as Carlos literally pounces him, almost raping his mouth.

James' body responds even before he can remember he was supposed to be in charge. His arms wrap around Carlos' back, his lips open and Carlos dives right in for the deepest of kisses. I get wet by just watching them. I've never seen a sight I love more than these two men right here with me loving one another. And me.

Carlos gets up from James, leaving him just as dazed as he left me a few moments ago. He looks me in the eyes and I know what he wants. I roll onto my side, get my fingers back in James hair and pull his mouth to mine. My eyes flutter closed as I take control and kiss James with everything I've got. James rolls us over so he's on top of me, his hands all over my breasts, caressing, squeezing, making me shiver, his tongue fighting mine for dominance – a dominance I refuse to give up as I cling to the back of his neck. But then I lose our battle as he slips a finger inside of my bra, teasing my hard nipple, making me gasp in pure pleasure.

We part lips long enough for James to get my top off. As he does he saddles me, getting on his knees. As he does Carlos hugs him from the back, kissing his neck, caressing his torso. I let my hands roam James tights and watch him turn his face and allow Carlos to kiss him again before slipping his shirt off and allowing me to enjoy the full view of James' delicious chest.

Carlos moves to kissing James' shoulders. I sit up and deliberately mirror Carlos' actions on James' chest. James sighs, his hands on my back and in my hair.

- Dear Lord…how… spills from his lips as Carlos and I still move in sync our lips and our hands perfectly mirroring one another on his body without even trying. We move our lips higher to his neck and leave James with a set of matching marks, turning James into a moaning mess.

Carlos pulls his lips away from James' skin. He takes my hand, kisses my knuckles, unwraps my from James, pushes James aside, on his back and unceremoniously strips off the rest of his clothing before either James or I can even react. When he's done with his task, Carlos crawls on top of me. I look him in the eyes as he undoes my bra, throwing it away someplace. I could die from the fire in his eyes tearing the clothes off my body. I didn't even dare to blink afraid I'd miss a single second of my controlling Carlos undressing like a sex god in front of us both. I swallowed hard watching his hard erection freed from the confinement of his boxers.

Before I knew it I had lips on my neck and on my thighs. I had hands fighting over my body. My senses felt overwhelmed. I closed my eyes searching for a break from so much need. Carlos pulled me up into a sitting position and took over my mouth, finally pulling me on top of him, making me saddle him, making me take him in. My head stated spinning in pleasure. Carlos pulled me on top of him, my breasts massaging his chest as he moved inside of me almost violently.

I was so lost in Carlos that I almost didn't feel James stretch me. I only felt a sharp pain when he entered me as well. I felt so full. So deliciously full. I had missed this so much. I had needed this so much. I threw my head back on James' shoulder as I came hard.

Neither of them cared. Neither of them gave me time to recover. They kept going. Hard. Alternating their thrusts in and out and in and out, making my head spin, making me lose track of reality, driving me over the edge of pleasure again. Harder than the last time.

And again I wasn't allowed time to rest. I wanted to scream but my neck muscles would not listen to me. I could barely remember to get air in my lungs as they both kept their vicious pace.

- Again! Carlos commanded me.

- For us baby, come on. James purred in my ear and bit down on my neck.

I came again. So hard I blacked out.

When I came back to my senses I sandwiched was in between my men, on my side, my head on Carlos' shoulder, James chest pressed against my back. I could feel them both fighting to catch their breaths.

- Hey. Carlos greeted me when he saw me open my eyes. I felt a kiss on my shoulder blade.

- Welcome back. James teased. I felt my face turn bright red.

- Not my fault you push me to the edge of my powers… I tried to defend myself with a small voice.

- You know what that means, right? James kept on teasing me.

- What?

- That you need more practice! Carlos announced, laughing a little.

I playfully flip his nipple. Carlos growls from the bottom of his neck. He flips me over, pinning me under him, holding both of my wrists on each side of my face.

- You'll pay. I giggle under his kiss. He keeps his lips soft on mine.

- I love you. I tell him simply. When James sighs gently I turn my face to him. – Both of you. I wiggle my wrist and Carlos lets go. I take James' hand and kiss his knuckles. – My beautiful men.

Carlos moves from on top of me, allowing James to "get" half of me. They both allow me to hug them close to my chest. I kiss their heads to make them look up. They do. I smile.

- I need a shower…

- Need help? James offers, wiggling his eyebrows.

I look at Carlos. A small spark of disappointment is buried deep inside their chocolate depths.

- No. I can handle it. I think I need a little girl time. I wink at James, removing both my hands from their beautiful backs.

James pouts a little then he meets Carlos' eyes and a smile covers his face. They both allow me to get up, but not before kissing me senseless again.

I walk up the short distance to the bathroom, my backside aching. I smile at the reason why. Yeah, the pain is worth it. So worth it. I don't even bother closing the bathroom door, knowing what my boys will be doing and what those sounds will be doing to me. I step into the shower and let the water run until it gets to the heat level I love – boiling hot!

My boys don't disappoint. It's not long before the sounds of their lovemaking fill my ears and arouse my body again. I wash myself slowly, giving them more time.

As their sounds fill the bathroom and me I run my soapy hands down my body. Soon enough my hands reach between my legs to the spot where I am most sensitive. It doesn't take long for me to come all over my hand – who can resist the sounds those two are making?

I finish my shower and dry myself off before walking back to the bedroom.

Carlos is pounding James to the mattress. I love the view of his caramel back, his ass, his legs, all tense and glistening with sweat. All I want to do is lick every drop off of him. I sink my nails into the palms of my hands, trying to hold back, give them enough time. When James moans out Carlos' name it gets too much. I need to touch them.

I get to bed, lay down next to James. I dare not touch yet. James turns his face to me mouthing "kiss me". So I do. Slowly. Allowing him to breathe between the touches of my lips. He's panting hard in my mouth, his eyes are rolled back in his head.

- Touch me… just… please… touch me… please… He pants.

I let go of his lips, rest my head on my left arm, looking up at Carlos as my right hand wraps around James' length. I move my wrist slowly when Carlos nods at me to do so. I roll my thumb over James' head, stroking gently up and down his length. Carlos is watching my movements closely while thrusting hard into James. We both feel as James tenses up into his orgasm.

- Fuck… just… FUCK! James yells as he comes all over my hand and Carlos' belly, spilling ropes after ropes of his seed. It doesn't take long for Carlos to follow James' example, trembling like a leaf in the wind, trying not to fall on top of James with all of his weight.

I take my hand away from James at the same time as Carlos pulls out.

- So empty… How can you take the emptiness? James asks me, opening his arms for Carlos to settle into his chest. Carlos does what James wants, sighing with pleasure, kissing his lover's pecks. I cuddle by James side, my head on his shoulder. Carlos' arm drops around my waist as he falls asleep. I sigh happily and do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this happened. It's cute and fluffy and not at all what I had planned for but I kind of like it cause you know, relationships are more than sex and, even if I do looooove to write sex I felt that this was needed a little.**

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Reviews are more than welcome.**

**Now - enjoy!**

I wake up a while later because of my growling belly. I am so hungry I could eat an entire horse right about now. I move a little and a sharp pain shoots up my spine from my back side. I'm still sore.

- You're big, baby. I whisper in his ear, with a smile on my face.

I wince as I slowly get off the bed and grab James' shirt off the floor and I think Carlos' underwear – honestly I'm not sure in the dim moonlight streaming through the window curtains. I won't risk waking up my men by searching for clothing in the dead of night.

I make my way to the kitchen. Before I can reach the bottom step Sydney jumps on me, out of nowhere, Fox following on her footsteps – or should I say paw steps? I unceremoniously fall flat on my face, both dogs licking all over my face. My whole body is in pain as I pick myself off of the ground, giggling at my clumsiness. I can ignore it as my hunger now takes priority. I pet both dogs and have them follow me to the kitchen where I flip on the lights. It hurts my eyes. Who had the "bright" idea of installing brighter, more economical light bulbs - yeah – me! Way to go ME!

Before taking care of myself I put more water in the doggy bowls.

The fridge doesn't seem to hold anything of interest. Until I come across some cheese and pancetta. Grilled cheese! YUM! I get everything out and get ready to make myself some food. In mid process I realize that my boys will wake up the second my sandwiches hit the grill so I triple everything and get cooking. I'm not wrong – the second stuff starts smelling good both of them are sitting in the door way. Well, the sleepy, zombie versions of them, anyway. I giggle as they both rub the sleep out of their eyes.

- It's like 2 in the morning… James yawns.

- Except I was hungry. You want? I set a couple of plates at the kitchen counter, at their usual places.

They both nod and sit down. James makes a face while sitting and I smile.

- Whaaaat? He whines.

- I know the feeling. I serve him a couple of sandwiches, quartered in diagonal, right before gently kissing his right temple. He leans into my kiss, like a cat would do. I smile and serve Carlos as well, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

- Thank you, baby. Carlos says, stopping me from moving away and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

- Anytime. I smile at him and move back to the stove to make my own sandwiches.

- Baby, you didn't make any for yourself? James asks me, mouth half full.

- Those were for me. I giggle. – But my kids are hungry so…

- That's it! Sit! Here! James states and gives me half his sandwich when he hears my stomach trying to communicate for me. When I refuse, he manhandles me to my usual seat and almost stuffs the sandwich in my mouth. All the time Carlos just sits there, watching us, a smile on his face and in his eyes. I have no choice but to give in and eat the half sandwich as James nods in agreement.

- Can I make another now? I ask finishing up. James nods. Carlos says nothing, still smiling. I get up to grill another batch. With the corner of my eye I see James shoving Carlos in the ribs. Hard. He's so sweet and caring. How can anyone not love him?

Since James shared his sandwich with me, it's only fair I share mine with him. He beams at me when he sees his plate refilled and digs right in. I do the same while Carlos pouts because he doesn't get a refill as well.

- Those who share… James teases with a mouthful. Carlos puffs, pretending to be annoyed and leaves us to finish our meal, after putting his dish in the dishwasher. I smile. My boys are really amazing.

A few seconds later I hear the living room TV turn on.

- Guess we're watching TV? I ask James and he nods, chewing away.

- This is really good. He mumbles.

- I know.

- Don't be smug. It's not lady like.

I stick my tongue at him and pick up after us, putting our dishes in the dishwasher.

- I'm thinking popcorn. Carlos casually strolls into the kitchen heading for the cupboard.

- Sounds…good. I reply staring at James, both of us a little confused.

- Make them with lots of butter. I feel like pigging out. James claps his hands like a child.

- Chick flick? I ask hopefully.

- SCARY MOVIE! They both reply. I sigh. They always want scary movies. It may be just because I get scared easily and tend to cuddle up tightly into whichever one is sitting next to me that night.

- Please… Just one time…

- Nope! Carlos pops his "p". I grunt.

- Maybe we could watch "Harry Potter"… James gives in. I jump happily.

- Fine. "Deathly Hollows" it is. We're gonna need extra popcorn if we're watching six hours of movie. Carlos sighs. He knows he has no chance but to make it a marathon when we start watching "Harry Potter". It's one of my favorite series and I could watch all eight movies in one go. Come to think of it I did. I did do that. And made them watch with me. James rather enjoyed it, but Carlos was scared for life – or so he says.

- I'll make some lime lemonade?

- Please. James kisses my cheek and heads for the living room to get the "cinema" ready. Carlos stays behind to make the popcorn. Triple helpings. All yucky and buttery like James loves it. I get my limes out and get to work. Carlos and I just move naturally around the kitchen, having light conversation, each of us taking care of our respective tasks.

In a few minutes we're both done and take everything to the "cinema" James has set up: movie's ready to start, the couch is filled with pillows and plaids, the fire is crackling in the fireplace and the dogs are all cuddled up in front of it. James is sitting in the middle of the couch, arms resting on the back of it, feet up on the coffee table, inviting us to take our places by his sides.

He smells the popcorn and his head falls on the back of the couch, a huge grin on his face. God! He's so beautiful! Stunning! I can't help but walk right up to him and kiss his lips before rounding the couch and putting the tray with the lemonade and our glasses by his feet.

- Try not to hit this, ok?

We settle in to watch the movie, comment and giggle. Of course I still have my parts when I do hide my face in James' shoulder while he laughs at me and ruffles my hair. I can't help but be a scardy-cat. When the first part ends James quickly jumps up and switches DVDs.

When Mrs. Weasley finally kills Belatrix I shout my happiness. I cry when Harry dies. I shout for joy when Neville kills Nagini. I act up full force of my emotions as my boys laugh at my reactions. I do this every single time and they've grown accustomed to this.

- Oh, my God! Jinny's hair is SO ugly! They chant with me when the "after 19 years" bit comes. I stare at them and they burst out laughing as if they had this all planed out. I make a face at them both but they just keep laughing.

- I so wish I could spend Christmas with you… Carlos whispers as they both calm down.

- WHAT? I burst out. This will be out first Christmas together. I want to spend it with both of them!

- I have to go to my patents'…

- But… but… but…

- Angel… It's Christmas…

- PRECISELY! I burst out.

- I'm here. James tries to calm me down.

- How are you taking this so lightly? I spit out at him.

- Not my first Christmas with Carlos…

My heart sinks with a pinch of jealousy and I remain silent. I honestly can't believe that James is ok with this. It's our first big holiday and I can't imagine not having Carlo by my side. Ok, maybe I'm selfish. I mean… yeah Hanukkah was our first big holiday, but… yes, I am selfish! I want Carlos with me for the biggest holiday on my religion!

James hugs me to his chest. And whispers a little "I'm sorry" in my ear. I'm in my own little selfish bubble so I just push him away and stomp out of the room back to the guest bedroom, locking the door after myself. I want to be alone and give into my sadness a little before apologizing for my reaction. Especially to James. I sigh and unlock the door before jumping face down on the bed and simply sinking into the plush pillows.

Five minutes later James is by my side.

- Baby, I know how you feel. He says rubbing my back a little. I sigh and turn to face him.

- I'm sorry I stormed out…

- It's ok. Listen, in Carlos' family Christmas is a big deal. They make it a point to spend it together.

- But… when he gets married? When he has children? He won't be able to have Christmas with his own family…? Jamie, that doesn't make sense. He has to let go and make a new tradition.

- He can't, baby. You know that. You've met Papa Garcia. What he says goes.

- I just…

- I wanted the same countless times, countless Hanukkahs, countless Christmases, countless holidays… Both our families are… demanding. We still have New Year.

- That's not fair. Not to you. Not to me. Not even to him. I can't…

- You can. And you will. James is adamant.

- James…

- You knew this was going to be hard.

- James, you both are my family now. I want my family with me at holidays. Is that so much to ask?

- It's not. But this is our life. James' voice is soft and soothing, but he still won't budge.

Carlos walks in the door to see us both sitting on the guest room bed.

- I'm sorry, angel. This is my life…

- All want is to have my family together at Christmas.

- You'll still have me here, you big baby. James puts his arm around me, looking at Carlos.

- When will you leave? I ask, my head down, looking at my hands. Suddenly I feel like a child stumping their feet to get their heart's desire and still being told "NO" with bright, bold, letters the size of the Hollywood sign!

- As late as I can… Christmas Eve. Carlos shrugs not meeting my eyes.

- So – you'll be here Christmas Eve morning? My hopes shoot trough the roof.

- Yeah… I'll try.

I jump off the bed and sling my arms around his neck.

- Then we can have a pre-Christmas dinner. You can get your gifts before you leave and all.

Carlos giggles as he tightens his grip around my waist, muzzling my neck.

- I love you. He whispers. – Thank you for letting me off the hook…

- Oh, no! I pull back to look him in the eyes. – You are not off the hook. Not by a long shot! We weren't with James for his holidays, you won't be with us for ours. You are so taking me to some tropical little secluded island where I can have my way with both of you on the beach, in the sun with waves crashing on top of us to celebrate New Year!

They're both quiet for half a second then they both start to laugh.

- Done! They both agree as one.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I haven't felt the need to write for Sharing in a while. I'm surprised at myself, but, here it is, fresh out of my fingertips. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

So Christmas Eve has finally rolled around. Our home shines and sparkles with the half billion ton of Christmas lights I made my men put up.

Fox ripped a set right in half because the sparkle scared him, so the boys had to redo the whole arrangement high enough so that the puppy wouldn't reach them anymore. That was fun - for me to watch, not for them to do again. Fox is lucky James didn't kill him alive!

Of course Fox is no longer allowed in the living room. That's where my masterpiece of a Christmas tree is king. Did I mention I fucking love Christmas? Cause I do!

I had Carlos buy the biggest, fullest tree on the lot! He had to carry it himself in the house since James was shooting that day. My poor baby, he killed his back heaving on my tree. Of course he got a back massage after he set it up which ended up turning into something else. Like every single time I try to just give him a back rub. Never fails - not that I'm complaining though. I'd never!

James wanted to help me decorate the tree while Carlos was sleeping off his back pain, or what was left of it, but I just shoved his dinner in front of him and locked him out of the living room. I know - not nice. Still - decorating is my thing. It always has been. And that is not going to change!

It took me the whole night to finish up every single perfect little detail. I grabbed a sandwich and watched the lights tinkle before falling asleep on the couch. That's where the boys found me and put me to bed, giggling, before going to work for the last day before winter downtime.

Which brings us back to today. Christmas Eve. I love this day. And I also dread it. Today Carlos will fly back home. I'm sad about it. I can't help but let it show. He did everything in his power to make me stop pouting, but, I'm selfish, ok? I want both my men by my side tomorrow! It's our first Christmas as.. whatever it is that we are. I want them by my side!

That being said, pouting around does have its advantages. I mean both my men think its cute and kissable so I've been getting a lot - and I mean - a lot of kisses to make it go away. Feels yummy. Even with the fact that Carlos has to leave in two hours looming over my head.

Due to the short time we'll have together today we decided for a pre-Christmas breakfast instead of a dinner. I made my boys "pouty cinnamon rolls" and "pouty caramel apples" to go with the "pouty santas" I made in their plates with pancakes, strawberry sauce and whipped cream. Or that's what James called it. He made me giggle and forget my pout for half a second.

Yes, I know it's not the healthiest of breakfasts, but my man is going away for three whole days, so I'm spoiling them both a little. After breakfast I basically dragged both of them to the tree and exchanged gifts. That was the second I saw my Carlos tear up. He didn't want to go either. Why do their families have to be so...complicated?

By 11 Carlos is out of the house and I almost break. I want to sulk and hide myself from the world, but James is right there to NOT let me do that.

- You ok, baby?

- No. I answer him honestly and sigh, letting my head drop to my chest as I flop down on the couch.

- He'll be back soon, baby, you know that. James says, his voice all warm , as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him with a sigh.

- I know, Jamie, but...

- I know, I know... James rocks me a little, like a child. My head rests on his broad chest. - Maybe we should have gone with him to the airport...

- That would have been worse. I wouldn't have let him go... I tell James honestly. I think I wouldn't have been able to let Carlos go at the airport. I'm just awful with "good byes". Absolutely horrible!

James sighs and kisses the top of my head. I lift my face to him and gently place a small peck on his lips, making him smile. Fox whimpers by the now always closed living room door. He's missing Sydney. Carlos took her with him, as he does every time he goes to his family. I get up, open the door and pick the whimpering puppy up.

- Hey, baby boy, wanna watch some TV with daddy? I ask the cute pup while petting his ears as I sit back down next to James. As soon as i'm settled in Fox scurries onto James' lap and curls up in a ball, more than happy to fall asleep. James smiles down at Fox, petting his eats lightly.

- What am I gonna do with this spoiled little brat? He asks with adoration.

- Love him. I smile and peck James on the lips again. The simple touch feels heavenly and I rest my head on his right shoulder as James flicks through TV channels searching for something remotely interesting to watch. But, hello, Christmas time! Nothing interesting is on, so we settle on "Santa with Muscles" with Hulk Hogan - at least that's hilarious.

Night slowly creeps up on us and going to bed is awkward. Just as awkward as it was when James had gone home for Hanukkah. If not even more so, since the reason why we're both here is missing. It's not a bad awkward, just... honestly, something - better said - someone is missing. Carlos' absence is palpable.

James goes to shower while I finish up cleaning after our dinner. Oh, did I mention - out of habit - I set up three plates at the table? Yeah - that's how much I miss my man! And it's only been one day!

I walk up to our bedroom and find James still showering. Usually I have no shame walking in on him, but now, with Carlos away, feels a bit odd.

I told my Carlos that one day. That when he's away if feels odd for me to be with James. He said I'm insane and that this is a three-way relationship and he has nothing against us being together when he's not with us. So I know I'm insane, but I can't help this feeling.

_"Angel, you're nuts."_ I hear Carlos' voice in my head as I wonder if I should walk in on the gorgeous man in the shower right now. My gorgeous man. Ok, I'm insane! I decide to get over it, strip and join James. I take a HUGE gulp of air and do just that - strip and walk into the bathroom, not even bothering to knock.

- Hey, babe! James says, a bit surprised when I join him under the warm spray.

- You were taking too long and I don't want a cold shower... again!

- That was one time!

- Mhmm. I let out and push him gently to the side so that I can get my hair and body wet.

James presses his big body against mine. I close my eyes. He feels so good! Every single time he does that, he feels so good. I love it! It's not even sexual, just closeness and my blood is turning to molten lava. I ignore the desire and reach for my shower gel.

- Want help? James offers.

- Mhmm. I try offering him the shower gel, but a long arm reaches from behind me, grabbing the shampoo. - Oh.. I let out happily. His hands are so skilled when it comes to hair, you have no idea!

- Lean you head back on my shoulder. James whispers. I do as I am told and his fingers begin to rub shampoo into my scalp. I sigh happily, feeling my whole body relax and go limp a little.

- I love it when you decide to do that... I whisper barely audible, my eyes closing with pleasure. I can hear his smirk.

- I know. James tells me before placing a small kiss on my right temple. - Head forward. He instructs and I obey, his hands moving to the back of my head, massaging gently. When he's done with my head his hands move down on my neck and shoulders, rubbing lightly.

- Your hands are gold... I whisper, enjoying every single second.

- Lean into the wall, or you'll fall. James chuckles lightly. I obey him again. I can't help but obey when his hands work my body like that.

As my hands move up to support my weight against the wall I feel James take a step back, his hands moving from my shoulders to my arms. I sigh again. His hands slip to my palms, his fingers lacking through mine, moving gently. I feel like putty in his hands.

James lets go of my hands and takes the movable shower head. He turns it on, adjusts the water temperature like he knows I love it and washes the shampoo from my hair and my body then begins the whole process all over again.

I don't even recognize the noises I'm making under his touches. God only knows how to describe them. James giggles.

- Stop sounding like that... He whispers.

- I can't. You're too talented...

James smiles and places a kiss on my shoulder blade, dragging another sigh out of the depths of my chest.

- I need a hair clip...

- I think there's one in the cabinet above the sink. I reply with surprise, opening my eyes only to see James walk to out of the shower to get my hair clip. - What are you doing? I ask.

- Pulling your nice and clean hair up so I can finish washing up my girl...

I smile and allow him to treat me as his own life-size doll. He gingerly pulls my wet hair up, securing it on the top of my head with the butterfly clip before taking the shower gel from my hand. How did I manage to hold onto that?

James squirts a bit of the rosy gel into his hand and begins to rub my back, basically massaging my every muscle as he's washing me. When my back is done he moves lower and I'm about to let out a real moan if he keep kneading my butt cheeks like that longer. But he doesn't - the tease! - he moves to wash my legs and I'll be damned if I've ever felt more precious at any moment in my life!

- Lift. James instructs as he's washing my left foot. I'm clinging onto the faucet for dear life and biting down on my tongue to keep from moaning as he's working on my toes. Dear GOD the man has talent!

- Other one. He says and I'm about to die in pleasure. It's nothing sexual about his touches, yet I'm a mess by the time my other foot is back on the shower floor.

I feel James stand up behind me.

- Turn. I swallow down a lump the size of Canada and do as he's instructing me to. James smiles wide, squirts more rosy gel into his palm and places it on my collarbones, gently rubbing his thumbs into my skin.

I know I'm blushing hard by now, but with the heat of the running shower, I'm hoping he won't notice. I try not to shiver in pleasure as his hands move lower and cup my breasts, massaging lightly. I bite down on my lower lip and keep my eyes shut tightly.

James spends way-way too much time washing my breasts and I'm soaking wet, not just from the shower. When his hands finally move to my belly I'm using my very last ounce of self control not to pounce on him and maybe rape him right there.

I'm seriously contemplating that opinions when James' hands move lower still, in between my legs, and a finger slips inside of me. I gasp, my eyes opening in a flash, only to see his dazzling smile in place, his cheeks just as flushed as mine must be.

- I was wondering when you were gonna look at me. James whispers, a second finger slipping inside of me, making me moan.

I can't take my eyes off of his mesmerizing gaze as his finger move inside of me, taking me closer to the edge of euphoria with every little shove. I moan loudly when a third finger comes into the equation and before I know it I'm coming all over his fingers - hard like I haven't had an orgasm in ages, not just last night.

- James... I cling to his biceps feeling my knees go limp. James kisses me hard, sloppy and very erotic.

- I love how you come. He growls, picking me up by the thighs and shoving himself inside of me without warning. I cry out in pleasure, my head falling back. He's thrusting inside of me like there's no tomorrow, but it's not easy to keep us both steady on the slippery shower tile so James sets me down on my own feet and turns me to face the wall in one swift move. I moan, bending down just a little to make it easier for him to access my core.

James doesn't disappoint and neither do I. He's done enough for me tonight, so I begin moving as fast as I can on his length, getting moans and grunts as a reward. At one point my hair falls back and James' hand tangles in it, pulling my head back at an awkward angle, leaving my neck exposed to him. I can't focus on moving anymore, so James takes over again and I'm done, I'm dead, I come again, squeezing around him with everything I am.

James' arm comes around my waist and pulls me flush against his torso as he gives me a few erratic thrusts. He's coming hard inside of me and shaking from every joint he's got.

I lean against the wall with James resting his body on mine. It's hard to support both of us, but I manage.

- We should... emm... I try to say as my voice comes back.

- Mhmm... James agrees. - Soon as I can move my legs.

I giggle. We stay a little bit like that. I know for a fact that he recovers rather fast, so I don't dare complain. Not after what he just gave me. Soon enough he pulls out of me and I smile feeling his seed run down my legs.

- I think I need to wash again. I giggle. It takes a second for James to catch on but when he does he chuckles and hands me the shower gel. He dares to lean back on the wall opposite from where I am standing.

- Show me what you've got. He teases. I raise an eyebrow, but I wash myself, full sexy on. He's biting down on his own lip, his "junior" standing up for attention again.

That's when I decide to play dirty. Before James can even realize what's going on I'm down on all fours, sucking him for all he's got. His eyes widen for a split second before his hands fist in my hair.

- Fuck! He mutters seeing me look up at him with innocence. - Yeah, babe, just like that. He moans again while I swallow him to the base. I don't give my men head nearly enough! I mean - once a day - who can live with only that?

It doesn't take long for James to come again, all over my face, just like he like it, grunting at the sight.

- Why? He lets out between pants, sliding down to sit in front of me.

I turn my face up into the shower spray and let the warm water wash my face a little before opening my eyes to look at him innocently.

- Why not?

James kisses me deeply. I can feel it in his kiss that he's spent for the night. I'm rather proud of myself for that. Usually Carlos is the one who gets to "spend" him, not me. Thus, I'm enjoying myself tremendously.

- What are you smirking at? James raises his eyebrow at me. I smile.

- You're gorgeous all spent, like this. James blushes. He really blushes and shies his eyes away from mine. I peck his lips once more and stand up, my knees all red and aching. I extend a hand to him and James takes it, standing up himself.

- Bed? He asks gently. I nod, turning the shower off while James gets out to grab our towels from the cabinet.

I wrap a towel around my wet hair and watch him as he's drying off, his muscles moving under the beautifully tan skin. He smiles at me.

- You're so handsome. I step out of the shower, place a gentle kiss on his left shoulder blade and wrap my other towel around my body, heading for the bedroom.

- What's with all the compliments?

- I don't say that enough. I shrug and take the towel off of my hair, drying it a little before setting the towel on my pillow for the night. I dry my body as well and get under the cool sheets, waiting for James. He gets into bed as well, scooting over to his own place.

Carlos' absence is palpable yet again. We both sigh.

- I miss him. I whisper. James pulls me into his arms, turning his back to Carlos' spot, hugging me tight. I hug back.

- Me too, babe, me too.

Fox jumps at my feet, looking at the both of us as if asking for permission to sleep with us. He's lonely too, with Sydney being gone. James smiles over my head and pats a place on the bed behind my back. Fox obeys his master and curls up behind me, cuddling into my back. I know for sure James' hand is resting lightly on the puppy as the little one sighs.

I look up at James. He places his lips on mine for a second. I cuddle up against his chest. I fall asleep to the sound of James' heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: This came out of left field - so to speak. I'm still at work, writing away like a crazy person, instead of focusing on what I should do. Yeah. Well. When inspiration hits you have to go with it. Especially when you suddenly know what to do with the characters you love so much.**

**Ok, enough ranting from me - go ahead, read! **

**Maybe even leave me a review.**

**Thank you! Love, Emy**

* * *

To say my body feels like boiling right about now is a total understatement. And something heavy is on top of me. I can barely breathe!

I gingerly open my eyes to the dim light of a beautiful LA sunrise and find James sleeping like a baby. ON TOP OF ME! I turn my head to the right to rub the sleep out of my eyes and check the bedside clock only to find Fox sleeping soundly all cuddled up into my side.

Who knew these two are like living ovens? I can't breathe! I need air!

I try to move my feet and - maybe - kick the covers off of my legs, but James' long legs prevent me from doing that. I hold a groan on the inside, not to wake the two babies…

Still, I can't breathe and that's not good so I decide James really-really needs to move. I run my hand through his hair and he grunts - even when he's asleep, he's still a diva! I love this man! I repeat the "offensive" action of touching James' hair and he shifts ever so slightly. Another little touch and he's turning on his other side, with a very audible grunt, almost like a scolding me in his sleep.

I chuckle without sound. Finally - air!

Weird thing is that now I miss his warmth so I move carefully - not to wake the sweet pup by my side and cuddle up against his back, hugging him to me. Yes, I know - I might be bipolar, but, hey, with a man THIS handsome, you have to show him love. Especially when you know for sure that he has literally millions of girls swooning for him and ready to take your place in a heart beat.

James takes my hand in his and kisses my fingers. My eyes widen.

- Sorry, I was squishing you… He whispers, his voice filled with sleep.

- It's ok, baby, go back to sleep.

- Mhmm… And he's out like a light. I kiss the back of his neck and fall back asleep myself.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later to the delicious smell of freshly made Turkish coffee. My mouth waters as I open my eyes to see a very smiling James holding a tray with two cups of coffee and apple croissants. I know they're apple; I bought them just two days ago.

I can't help but let out a little appreciative moan as I sit up with my back to the pillows and sink into them. Fox jumps up on the bed, by my feet and nuzzles my toes through the cover - silly pup!

- Merry Christmas. James tells me with a huge smile. I can't help but appreciate the effort he puts into MY holiday. I promise myself that next year, for Hanukkah I'll be doing something special for him.

- Merry Christmas. I reply with a smile, closing my eyes to receive James' sweet "good morning" kiss. - What's this? I ask when he pulls away and sits down, petting Fox behind the ears.

- Breakfast… James makes a face as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. And it kinda is, but that was NOT my question… I smile.

- I meant what did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?

- Oh, nothing… but it's Christmas so… I'm spoiling you.

- Oh…

- Complaints?

- None! I let out and make a greedy grab for the deliciously inviting cup of coffee. James smiles as he watches me enjoy the first sip - the taste, the warmth in my mouth and the heat it's generating as it goes down my esophagus and into my stomach - feels delicious. Another little appreciative moan leaves my lips and James chuckles. I open my eyes and frown at him. - WHAAAT? I whine.

- You look like you're having sex with that coffee… I'm actually jealous… James chuckles cradling his own cup. My jaw falls as I look with amazement between him and the cup in my hands.

- You're jealous… Of a LIQUID?!

James just shrugs. I swear I want to laugh kicking my feet up in the air, but I control myself - I really do not want to try to clean a coffee stain from my pretty baby blue bed sheets! Or kick the sweet pup - no, Fox doesn't deserve a foot in that pretty little snout!

- I love you. I say laughing and shaking my head. James beams at me before wolfing down one of the yummy yellow croissants.

- Ouch! He struggles to swallow his bite. - Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Those are hot! He lets out barely understandable as he has his mouth open to fan himself.

Fox looks at his master with a puzzled expression. It makes me laugh. I don't think that he's ever heard James sound like that.

- You put them in the microwave? James shakes his head "yes". - Well…

- Don't say it! He points a menacing finger in my face. I put one hand up in surrender while holding on tightly to my coffee with the other. - Don't say that that's supposed to happen! He warns. I sign locking my lips as he keeps fanning his mouth, the croissant forgotten back on the tray.

I want to laugh at how childish he is sometimes, but I stifle my laugh into my coffee as I get my brain into overdrive searching for a quick and innocent change of subject.

- So - what do we do today? I ask. That's innocent enough, right? Right?!

James looks at me, a bit confused, his hand stopping as he thinks what to answer.

- Hmm… we could go out someplace…

- Yeah? I carefully place my precious cup back on the tray in my lap and pick up a croissant. I rip off a small piece, allow it to cool down a bit before eating it. James narrows his eyes at me. I smile innocently and chew on my food.

- Yeah… He replies, eyes still narrowed.

- Where? I prompt, trying to make him forget about the "lovely" burn in his mouth.

- Don't really know… His demeanor returns to normal. - Most places are closed down, since people spend time with their families…

- Yeah… that's true…. I mumble, my mouth half full again.

- We could try going wall climbing… James tries.

He knows I'm not very out-doors-y and I'm scared of almost everything - from tiny spiders to motorcycles. Two wheels don't seem to be all that stable, ok?! Plus I can never get the hang of which side I should leaning at curbs and end up causing the driver to spill us both because I'm leaning the wrong way. It has happened. Twice. Not gonna happen a third time!

I sigh. James seems excited about climbing. His eyes are sparkling with possibilities. I sigh. I can't say "no". I just can not.

- I guess… if we can find a place that's open…

- Really? James lets out, filled with joy.

- Yeah… I mean we have nothing better to do… James lets out a very girly squeal. - Don't jump on me! I hold a hand out. - Or I'll need to wash the sheets and no more climbing…

James nods vigorously and jumps off the bed going out the door, Fox barking in his wake.

- Where are you going? I yell.

- To find a place that's open! Comes from the hallway. Fox barks all the way to his master. I shake my head and groan. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Half hour later James is still in the study trying to find a climbing place that's open. To my good fortune everything is closed. I'm not that well coordinated - that trip would be a disaster that would end with me or James or both or maybe even the person holding my rope - or whatever it's called! - in the God dang hospital!

I decide to go see what my man is doing. He's sitting at the desk, eyes glued to the laptop screen, a huge pout on his face while he searches with one hand and absentmindedly pets Fox with the other. Of course Fox is in his lap - where else could that pup be?

I smile at the beautiful sight. I swear, every time James pouts all I wanna do is kiss him senseless. Which - come to think of it - is not a bad idea. I walk in and James tears his eyes from the laptop with a long sigh.

- Nothing's open today… He's pouting. I settle on his right side, propping my ass on the desk, so James is looking up at me. I caress his cheek.

- How about tomorrow? I can't stand to see him like that, ok? I just can't!

- Yeah?

I nod and he turns to his search results, changing the parameters a little. As the results come up James lights up.

- There are two places that are open. He looks up at me, his eyes filled with hope once more. I smile.

- Then we can go tomorrow.

- Really?

- Yes, baby. James beams at me. - But I will not be held responsible for whatever injury you or I or any other person in that establishment might or will sustain because I'm doing this! I tell James honestly. He leans back laughing.

- You'll be just fine! I'll be there to teach you.

- Yeah… My hand/eye coordination is known to be non-existent worldwide! I half-joke. James chuckles and kisses my fingers.

- Trust me?

- With my life and my heart. James melts at my statement.

- Then trust that I will take care of you and no harm will come to you or anyone else in _the establishment_. He imitates my voice saying the last two words.

- Ok-ok… wait! What about you?

- What about me?

- You said no harm will come to me or anyone else in…

- I'll be in the establishment. I raise an eyebrow, but decide to let it drop, for now, anyway.

- So… we know what we're doing tomorrow…

- How about a stupid movie and picnic on the hood of my Bronco?

- That could work…

Suddenly Fox jumps off James' lap, and scurries away, most likely in search of food or water, so James pulls me down into his lap and nuzzles my neck, making me giggle as he tickles me before placing a butterfly kiss on my neck. And it's all I need to start burning up on the inside, but I ignore my urge and lean into his broad chest, cuddling as close as I possibly can.

- What do we take for the picnic? I question not even bothering to look up.

- I really don't care. Whatever.

- Fine. Be like that! Don't help. I fake pout. James tilts my head up. He gently kisses my pout away.

- I'll help. You'll tell me what to do and I'll do it.

My eyebrow goes up as my mind starts to think of the dirty implications. After all, it's not like we have an exact hour for that movie and picnic.

- Order you around? I tease. - That could be fun…

That's when James realizes what he just said and begins tickling me. I giggle and squirm under his long fingers, begging him to stop. He doesn't. Not even when I feel a little something poking at my thigh. Soon as my brain makes the connection I focus on that feeling and change my sounds ever so slightly - a slightly deeper tone of voice. I can feel that he's reacting to the little change, so I decide to step it up a little.

I slide off James' lap, in between his legs, managing to catch my loose crop tank-top on his knee and give him a little grope in the process. I land on my knees under the desk, my back to James. Feels weird, but I'm kind of turned on by now, so, I decide to play with this a little.

I turn awkwardly to face my man. James' eyes are open wide looking at me. I imagine the image can't be that bad, judging by the growing bulge in his pants. He swallows visibly and I know I'm in charge right now. I smile wide as I grab his legs and pull him under the desk so he can't see me anymore.

I'm lacking space a little, but I can make do. My hands find their way to the fly of James' boxers and I pull his half hard dick out. He gasps and leans back on the chair, trying to see me, even if just a little. I decide to tease and pull him further under the desk, blocking the chair's wheel with my knee. James groans and I smile to myself.

I adjust my position a little. This is not exactly comfy, but, teasing my man is worth it right now. I'll worry about trivial stuff like back pain or possibly banging my head repeatedly against the underside of the desk when I need to.

I grab his - by now - throbbing dick in my hands and pump him a couple of time. James moans. I'm eye-balling the space between his lap and the hard wood of the desk. Then I realize I'm not using my head properly and push the handle to lower the chair. James lets out a surprised sound and I chuckle, forcing him to stretch his legs by my side.

Finally! I can get down to business! I waste no more time and just engulf my man's entire length in one go.

- Fuck, baby! James gasps. I feel him buck up into my mouth, his hands holding onto the arm rests of the chair, his knuckles already turning white. I moan, allowing him to buck up into my throat, my hands running up the inside of his thighs.

It doesn't take long for me to feel that little vein swell up on the flat of my outstreched tongue. James' breaths are faster and faster and his bucking up is faster and faster. I close my eyes, simply enjoying the salty-sweetness that is James take over me. I moan when he hits the back of my throat extra hard and he's coming stilling his hips just like that. I move my head over him, swallowing down everything before I allow myself time to think about what exactly I am doing.

- Fuck… James whispers. I smirk and tuck his dick back in his boxers with a winner's smirk on my face.

Don't ask me what came over me, I have no idea - I just wanted - NEEDED him to come. So I made that happen, cause, you know, you have to make your dreams happen.

- Baby… James whispers again, trying to move the chair, not knowing he's nudging against my knee - rather hard. I shift my leg and allow him to do pull the chair out. When I meet his eyes I'm smiling a million dollar smile.

- What was that? He sound breathless. I shrug.

James extends a hand to me. I take it and crawl out from under the desk. He pulls my hand gently and I get the point. I sit on his lap, careful not to touch the very sensitive part of him that I just had in my mouth.

- Maybe Christmas should come more than once a year. James whispers as he pulls me to him. I chuckle.

- You know I don't need Christmas to…

- I liked you under the desk. He kisses my gasp away, gently pressing his lips to mine. I smile against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck. Then he's giggling. I pull apart to look him in the eyes.

- What's so funny?

- Just thinking about what Carlos will say when I tell him about this.

I chuckle a little myself imagining Carlos' brown eyes widening and his beautiful lips turning into a jealous pout.

- Guess I'll have to sacrifice myself and do that to him too… I sigh dramatically and James pouts.

- No. This. Is. Mine.

He tries to pull me to him but I push lightly against his chest. I am not really sure if he's serious or not. Then an idea comes to me.

- Ok… yours… you wanna do it to him then? I offer.

James' facial expression changes. He pushes the chair back a little eye-balling the narrow space under the desk.

- I do… but I don't think I fit…

- Take the back panel out - duh! James looks at me and lights up.

- Why are you so wonderful?

- Because I love you. Both.

James kisses me and it's slow and gentle and loving and it makes butterflies fly around in my tummy. I love this man so much!

But I still can't wait for my Carlos to come back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: updating THIS fast for one special sweet amazing person that has made me smile like a stupid person, from ear to ear, looking at my computer screen - Carlos's Cupcake - go read her stories - she's AMAZING in every sense of the word! Love you Momma Rusher hihihi sorry for the lack of smut, I'll make it up to you next chapter - I promise!**

* * *

Wall climbing. Seriously? WHAT WAS I THINKING?!

I'm almost shitting myself, clinging to the stupid green and purple and yellow and blue and WHATTHEFUCK other collor God allowed men to invent in paints, doing my best not to fall on the poor soul holding my rope thing. OH MY GOD! I'm so scared! I HATE hights! Why didn't I tell James that I hate hights? Why didn't I tell him "no" when he asked me to go wall climbing?

I'm screaming inside of my head.

- Move your left foot to the red grip, right next to your thigh. James instructs from someplace below me. He went up after me, so he could monitor my ascension and give me tips. I'm afraid to even look where he is exactly. I can barely look down to see the red thingy he's talking about.

- If you think I can lift my foot that high, you're sadly mistaken!

- Baby, I KNOW you can lift your foot that high. James giggles and I swear I need to slap him right now. I grunt quietly and begin to move my foot as he has instructed me.

Amazingly he's right. I do get my foot on the red thingy! Oh, joy! Yeah - not really.

- Good! Now support your weight on your left foot and left arm and lift yourself up.

Easy for him to say! However, I do follow his instructions and find that my right foot is dangling and my right arm is not long enough to keep ahold of the yellow thingy I was clinging to for dear life. I clasp my left hand into the blue thing as if my life depended on it - honestly - I'm still not sure that it doesn't. Instinctively I pull my right arm to me and cling onto something green that catches my eye, right above my head. Then I focus on placing my right foot on something. I look down a little and see another blue grip - I think James said. It's about knee high. I place my foot on it happily.

- Way to go, baby! You're learning fast!

Learning? What is he talking about? All I wanna do is drop down and run away faster than the Road Runner!

- Now, use your right side to support yourself and just go up. James tells me and urges me onward. I sigh inwardly. I came here for him. To make him happy. I can't quit now!

I push myself forward, one small move at a time. I TRY to forget the height. I'm focusing strictly on the wall and the random instructions James keeps shouting at me from time to time. It's actually not that bad. When you forget the hight. If you can forget the height. Which I kinda CAN'T! Not after making the stupid mistake of looking down, in between my own legs. My head begins to spin. James is shouting something at me. I can't hear him. All I know is that I'm falling… falling… falling…

* * *

When I get to my senses James is looming over me, his face white, sweat dripping down his temples, his hair in all directions. I blink. His lips are moving but I hear nothing but the rush of my own blood through my veins. I try to sit up but I feel woozy and lay back down.

- My head is spinning… my ears are ringing… I can't hear a thing… I whisper - or I hope I am, since I can't hear SHIT!

James lifts my head gingerly as he sits behind me then lets me rest my head on his lap. It's comfy and comforting. I look up. His lips aren't moving. Maybe he's waiting for my to come back to my senses.

I blink a few times, trying to get my head clear. I hear buzzing and someone talking. I turn my head to the direction of the sound. The guy that held me up is on the phone. I think he's talking to 911. Come on! It's not like I'm hurt… badly… or am I? I turn to look at James. He's caressing my hair.

- How are you feeling, baby? His voice rings beautiful and clear in my ear, like an angel's song over my eardrums. I smile up at him.

- Woozy…

- Your hearing's back.

- Mhmmm… I try to nod but it hurts so I grunt quietly. James still hears me and places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

- Don't move much.

- What happened? I ask.

- You fainted.

- I what? I want to scream, but I force myself to be quiet since my head now has a mind of its own and its fully intent on hurting. Ugh! Bad head!

- You fainted. James tells me, his voice quiet, his hands gentle on my hair.

- Oh, I… guess my blood sugar dropped or something…

- Or something… He's trying to hide it, but I can sense he's upset.

- You're upset…

- Why didn't you tell me you get vertigo? He asks calmly. How the hell did he figure that out? It's not like it's written all over my face - is it? I feel myself blush and shy my eyes away rom his.

- I just… You were so excited to go in door climbing… I just…

- Baby… James lets out a breath. It's a simple word yet it feel like being scolded.

- I really didn't think I'd faint…

James sighs and looks up. I turn and see the guy that held my rope.

- The ambulance is on its way. He tells us both. James nods.

- Ambulance? I don't need an ambulance… I try to sit up but James pins my shoulders down before I can even move an inch.

- Sit. He orderes and I have no choice but to obey. He's upset. I sigh. I should have told him. Now I feel all guilty and stupid and ugh! sometimes I hate myself for not thinking things through properly.

We stay put until the paramedics arrive. They check me up and recommend I get a CAT scan which I deny vehemently. That shit is scary to me - no way am I getting into that contraption and feel like I'm burried alive! NO WAY!

James tries to reason with me. But - did I mention I'm scared of basically everything? Yeah - what my two men see in me I will never know or understand. That's why I feel blessed and thank God and every other diety or saint I can think of with every breath that I inhale for giving them both to me. And to one another. That thought makes me smile.

The paramedics finally say I can go home, but suggest I don't do any kind of effort for a couple of days and try to keep away from loud noises or strong lighting, just to spare my senses. That I can agree with. Except… No effort? NO! No more sexy time for two whole days? I'll just die from withdrawal! NO!

I slump my shoulders and sigh a sad sad sigh as we're walking to the Bronco.

- What's wrong, baby? James immediately notices my demeanor.

- I'm not allowed to have any kind of effort… I mumble almost under my breath. James stops in his tracks.

- Yeah… so…?

I look up at him waiting for him to catch on. When his expression is as blank as a new piece of paper I slump back down.

- That means no sex. For two whole days. I pout and lean on the passanger door. James' eyes widen and he begins to laugh.

- That's all? It's just two days, baby.

- Mhmmm yeah - including the day when Carlos is coming back home… I pout. James stops laughing. He finally gets it.

- Well… I could emm… welcome him home and… emmm… you could watch… I mean… we haven't done that in a while…

- Yeah like I could ever keep to myself in those moments.

James leans in to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

- I'll tie you down to the that armchair you love so much… in our bedroom… He licks my earlobe and I'm wet. Yeah - just like that. I swallow hard as my knees give in a little. I cling to the Bronco desperatelly. James senses my reaction and pulls away.

- You… bitch. I tell him. - Why are you teasing me like this? I growl low from the depths of my chest, the sound wild, animal-like. James just giggles, winks at me, gently pulls me away from the door and opens it for me.

I grunt and get in the car. He closes the door behind me and rounds the car to get in the driver's seat, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. I pout and fold my arms against my chest. I'm wet and pissed and very horny and not allowed to do anything about it. Yey - happy me! Not!

James just drives us home and instructs me to sit on the couch and do nothing. He brings me food and orange juice and sits by my feet, propping them on his lap.

- Still upset with me? He asks playfully.

- You made me horny. I whine. James chuckles. The evil handsome devil!

- It's my thing… He shrugs.

- Meeeh! I stick my tongue out at him and begin to flip through boring TV channels.

By the end of the night I'm back in his arms. I can't help it. He's too amazing for me to be upset with him for something so stupid. I will get my revenge - but I'm not upset anymore.

The following day drags on, but James is a great nurse, catering to my every whim and pampering me till it's so sweet I can actually feel cavities forming. And that just makes me love him more.

* * *

December 28th - Carlos decided - at his father's badgering - to stay another day with his family. I want to scream! It's not fair! He has responsabilities with us as well! I want to cry and stomp my feet, but, I know his family and I understand why he caved. I know he misses both James and I just as muuch as we miss him, but, our bed without Carlos is big and empty. Not cold, because James is as warm as a stove, but, still. I WANT MY CARLOS TO COME HOME! NOW!

James has been with him on the phone all day long. They're planning that get-away I blackmailed them both into. I regret nothing! Just wish they'd plan it from next to me. I sigh and turn to my book, patting Fox's head.

After what seems like forever James comes and kisses the back of my neck, making me purr with pleasure. I lift my eyes to him as he bends down and places a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips.

- Los is gonna meet us there.

- WHAT? NO!

- It's all booked, baby.

- Why didn't either of you ask me about this?

- Baby, it's the best way. This way he won't waste time…

- NO! I fold my arms against my chest again. - I miss him, Jamie. Why can't he just come home?

- Cause we're going on a trip. I grunt. - A trip we both planned at your request. I huff out my nose, looking out the window. - Baby… don't be a child…

- Meeeh! I get up from the couch, but James pulls me back down. I slam against the couch with a "huff".

- You're not allowed off the couch until you smile.

I look out the window again. Yes I know I'm acting like a total spoiled brat - but - I miss miss MISS my man!

- Do I have to tickle you? James asks with mischief in his voice. I ignore it and he makes good on his unspoken promise, tickling me silly, like he would a spoiled pouty brat. I laugh and squirm and finally give in.

- Uncle! Uncle! I cry out between giggles. James stops tickling me, laughing himself... a little.

- That's better. I stick my tongue out at him and he shows me one single index finger, signaling he's ready to start tickling me again in a moment's notice. I put my hands up in surrender.

- Where are we going, anyway?

- An island off the coast of Hawaii. The boys and I have been there before. No paparazzi, no internet, no phone, no NOTHING - just us and nature. A friend has a secluded vacation home there.

- Oh… I guess it pays off to have famous boyfriends, huh? I chuckle and run out of his grasp before he can recover from his daze. I run upstairs and open the closet door trying to start packing for our trip, but I don't get that far, as James comes in running and picks me up from behind to spin me around like a crazy person. Fox is right behind his master, barking up a storm, jumping up onto James' legs, wanting to be included. I can't help but laugh. We're just so silly right now. It feels good.

- Let me pack! I fake whine.

- Make me. James chalenges as he sets me down on my feet, not letting go of me. I fake sigh and turn in his embrace. I kiss his lips gently - just a barely there kiss.

- Good enough payment?

- Nope. Try again. I grin from ear to ear and kiss him again. A proper peck on the lips.

- How about now?

- Nnnope! James shakes his head and awaits. I kiss him again, massaging his lips with mine for two whole seconds before pulling away.

- Now?

- It's better, but still - nope! I roll my eyes, wrap my arms around James' neck and pull him down to my level. He puckers his lips, closes his eyes and waits. When I do nothing he opens one eye, his eyebrow going up, questioning me without words.

- This is the last one. I need to pack. OK? James nods and closes both eyes again, assuming the position. I chuckle and place my lips gently on his. I close my eyes as well and let our kiss grow on its own, from sweet and gentle to breathtaking and passionate - so passionate that I want and need more.

I feel James wanting more as well, but, just as I decide to say "fuck it" with the "no effort" rule, James pulls away from me. We're both panting.

- Go pack. He ushers me gently. I put my head down and obey him, knowing he'll do nothing to me while I still "can't" - as if!

I pack half the closet for the both of us. It takes me half a day and I'm exhausted so I take a boiling hot shower and fall asleep even before James comes up thinking that in less than 24 hours I will have my Carlos' arms around me again. I can't wait to be with him! With both of them! Sex with James is amazing. Sex with Carlos is amazing. But it's SO MUCH BETTER when they're both with me. That's the only time I feel complete.

* * *

December 29th and James and I are getting on a flight to Hawaii. Who, in their right mind, flies to Hawaii two days before New Years? Apparently us and another three people. Cause that's how many passangers are on this flight. The good thing about it, though, is that James can rest assured he will not be mobbed and badgered for autographs for the duration of this flight.

We finally land in Hawaii and make out way to the ferry that will take us to the island, as James tells me that's where we'll be meeting Carlos. I raise an eyebrow at him but follow in his footsteps anyway.

The ferry is actually a pretty run down boat. I'm a bit aprehensive about getting on board, but, since I am a pretty strong swimmer - the only sport I ever took interest in, thank you very much - I think "to hell with it" and head right for the top deck where I can get a perfect view of the beautiful Ocean.

I sit down to contemplate the beauty of my long time love - the water - and leave James to take care of our luggage. I am not sure how much time passes - I tend to lose myself in the movement of the waves - but I suddenly hear the one single word that could ever break my trance.

- Angel...

I snap my head back to see Carlos standing in front of me, with James' arm around his shoulder. I squeal loudly, jump up from my seat and fling myself in his arms.

- Los. I breathe out, holding him tighter than tight. Carlos hugs me back just as tight. I can't breathe properly, but I don't really care. I missed my man so much it hurt. Now all I want to do is breathe him in, kiss him untill my lips go numb and love him until neither of us can move a single muscle.

I feel a pair of arms circling around my waist, under Carlos'. I open my eyes to see James hug Carlos from the back. I sigh. I'm happy. I'm complete. My head goes back in the crook of Carlos' neck.

I feel James and Carlos link their hands together on my back and I smile. I feel safe and loved. There's nothing better!

- I missed you. Carlos utters quietly.

- I missed you. James and I echo on either side of Carlos' head, in perfect sync with one another. Carlos smiles - I can actually hear it.

- I can't WAIT to get to that home and have some privacy. I whisper. It's insane how much lust comes dripping out of my voice. Carlos caresses my hair, signaling me to look at him, which I do gladly as I've missed his deep chocolate eyes.

- Ditto. Carlos says before granting me an open mouth kiss that makes my head swirl and my knees buckle. James lets out a little whimpery moan as he's watching us kiss, but Carlos just keeps on kissing me, dominating me, owning me. I moan as his tongue finds mine. I could spend forever kissin my Carlos, especially when his hand tangles in my hair and pulls just right. I'm wet and needy and have gone without sex for days now. I don't know how much longer I can remind myself that we're in public.

As the ferry starts to move Carlos breaks our kiss, gasping for air, giving me a little moan when our eyes meet. I know what's on his mind. I hate the fact that it will have to wait for God only knows how many torture filled hours till we get to that beach house.

James takes Carlos' earlobe in his mouth, tugging lightly. Carlos' head falls back on James' shoulder. Like I needed more sexy in my life right now!

- Baby, please... Carlos whines. - I can't take it... I feel him push back against James while a not-so-little bulge begins to form in the front of his pants. I rub my thigh against it. I'm horny! I can't be held accountable for anything right now.

James nodds slowly and backs away, sitting down on a random chair. I follow his actions. Carlos sits down between us taking both our hands and lacing our fingers together. He gently places a sweet kiss on James' hand and then on mine.

- I've missed you both so much.

I rest my head on Carlos' shoulder and allow James to reply that we've both missed him as well. Carlos smiles up at James and kisses him gently. They can't afford to get lost in the heat of the moment when they're in public. I hate it. I hate that they have to censor themselves because of stupid public opinion. I sigh quietly as they pull apart and turn to watch the water.

The hours can not go by faster!


End file.
